My Bodyguard
by charlottecauchemar
Summary: -CHAPTER 7- "Tugas saya untuk menjaga anda walaupun harus menukar dengan nyawa saya sendiri…" - "Dan kamu pikir, kalau kamu mati, aku masih bisa hidup?" SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Cha's Note:

My first fict. Hope you enjoy it..

Versi yang sudah diedit..

* * *

-MY BODYGUARD-

Rate: T

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Story by cha-chan.d-psycoholic

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU. OOC. Yaoi

Chapter 1

* * *

Konoha.

Hari yang mendung sepertinya. Cukup untuk membuat orang-orang memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah mereka yang hangat. Apalagi dengan hembusan angin yang rupanya membuat para pejalan kaki yang nekat pergi merapatkan jaketnya. Namun, sepertinya dua orang pejalan kaki kita yang satu ini tidak terlalu peduli dengan cuaca yang tidak terlalu bersahabat.

Sang kakak menggenggam tangan adiknya erat –walaupun sangat kentara si adik berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangannya– sambil terus memberikan petuah yang sejak berangkat tadi selalu diulangnya berkali-kali, hingga membuat si adik bosan mendengarnya.

"Dengar Sasuke, aku tidak mau kau membuat masalah kali ini. Jadilah anak baik untuk hari ini dan seterusnya karena kau sudah kuanggap cukup dewasa untuk mengambil pekerjaan ini," ujar pria yang lebih tinggi.

Sang adik hanya menjawab dengan malas, "Hn."

"Dan ingat, jika kau sampai mengacaukan pekerjaanmu, maka aku yang akan kena imbasnya. Juga nama besar Uchiha yang kita sandang selama ini akan kehilangan wibawanya. Kau jangan pernah sampai melalaikan tugas apapun yang diberikan padamu.."

_Aniki_ _suka_ _sekali_ _bicara_ _sih?_ _Aku_ _yang_ _mendengarnya_ _dari_ _tadi_ _saja_ _sampai_ _bosan_.. Sasuke sudah tidak lagi memberi perhatian pada apa yang diutarakan oleh kakaknya. Dia sudah hafal dengan wejangan yang selalu diberikan sejak dia masih berumur 5 tahun. Lebih tepatnya setelah orang tua mereka meninggal dunia.

Uchiha Sasuke. Usianya baru saja memasuki hitungan 10 tahun. Walaupun begitu, mulai hari ini dia akan menjalani pekerjaan barunya. Bodyguard.

Yap. Keluarga Uchiha adalah penghasil bodyguard-bodyguard terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Konoha. Mereka sudah dididik sejak usia belia untuk menjadi bodyguard yang handal kemudian menjalani pekerjaanya ketika sudah dianggap memiliki kemampuan yang cukup. Dan Sasuke adalah satu diantaranya. Walaupun masih 10 tahun, dia adalah salah satu yang terbaik.

Dan mulai hari ini, hidupnya akan sama sekali berbeda..

XxXxX

"Kita sampai.." Itachi menghentikan langkahnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada adiknya. "Mulai hari ini, inilah rumah barumu.."

Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan memandangi bangunan di depannya. Walaupun masih berada di luar gerbang, dia bisa mengetahui seberapa kaya orang yang tinggal di rumah itu.

Gerbang yang tinggi menjulang dengan ukiran-ukiran yang belum pernah dilihatnya sama sekali. Kemudian tembok pagar yang membatasi rumah, hampir setinggi 3 meter, seakan tidak mengijinkan orang-orang yang tidak berkepentingan untuk sekedar memandangi rumah mewah yang berada di balik tembok itu. Belum lagi ditambah 2 orang penjaga –yang seperti ingin menelan hidup-hidup siapa pun yang berani mendekati daerah penjagaannya– yang mondar mandir di depan gerbang dengan pakaian hitam-hitam.

"Kau terkejut, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi dengan seringaian khasnya.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Enak saja! Rumah seperti ini sih, aku juga sering melihatnya," bantahnya. Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu melihat kelakuan adik semata wayangnya.

"Baiklah.. kau tunggu dulu sebentar di sini. Aku harus melapor lebih dulu ke bagian keamanan." Itachi berjalan menuju dua orang penjaga-berpakaian-mafia itu. "Dan jangan buat masalah!" tambahnya tanpa membalikkan badan.

SASUKE'S POV

Ya ya ya. Jangan buat masalah.

Haaah.. Aku menarik napas panjang dan mendengus. Kenapa hari ini aku dianggap seperti pembuat onar, sih? Tentu saja aku tidak akan dengan bodohnya melempari barang-barang yang bisa kujangkau atau pun tanpa peringatan langsung menendang majikan baruku, kan? Tanpa diperingatkan pun, aku sudah tahu bahwa aku harus menimbulkan kesan yang baik di hari pertamaku ini.

Kemudian aku mulai berjalan menelusuri pagar tembok yang membentang itu. Benar-benar rumah yang besar! Aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa melihat ujung dari tembok ini. Ketika akhirnya mendapatkan ujung dari tembok itu, aku berbelok. Ternyata di akhir tembok ini ada sebuah gang kecil yang hampir tidak terlihat. Kemudian aku melanjutkan menelusuri gang itu, melupakan perintah Itachi untuk menunggunya di tempat tadi.

'Srek.. srek..'

Eh? Suara apa itu? Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa aku hanya tertipu oleh telingaku.

'Srek.. srek..'

Tuh kan! Bukan aku yang salah dengar! Memang ada suara kok! Aku kembali memandang sekelilingku, kali ini dengan lebih seksama. Gang yang sepi, tidak ada orang lain yang melintas. Bahkan kucing-kucing liar yang akhir-akhir ini jumlahnya meledak pun tidak kelihatan satu pun.

Lalu.. tadi suara apa dong?

'Srek.. srek..'

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya suara itu terdengar. Aku mulai barpikir yang macam-macam. Jangan-jangan.. nggak, nggak mungkin! pikirku sambil menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Yang namanya hantu itu hanya dongeng untuk menghukum anak-anak nakal saja, kan?

'Srek.. srek..'

Kali ini aku sungguh ketakutan.

"Woy!!"

Tuan hantu, maafkan aku jika mengganggumu!

"Woy!! Minggir!!"

Aku akan pergi jika itu yang Anda mau! Aku menutup wajahku dengan tanganku. Lututku mulai gemetaran.

"Woy!! Pantat Ayam, minggir!!"

Twitch. Aku menaikkan alisku. Sialan benar ada hantu yang memanggilku seperti itu.

Bluk

Kali ini sepasang sepatu jatuh tepat di depanku. Kemudian aku menyadari kebodohanku dan melihat ke atas. Seorang anak laki-laki sedang bergelantungan di atas tembok pembatas.

"Minggir kau, Teme!"

Kemudian, dalam sepersekian detik, anak laki-laki itu melepaskan pegangannya. Dan tanpa sempat menghindar, dengan sukses dia membuatku terjungkal dan jatuh terduduk di atasku.

BRRUKK

"Argh! Turun dariku, Dobe!" teriakku padanya sambil mendorong tubuhnya dari badanku. Dia segera bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri sepatu yang tadi dijatuhkannya. Aku pun segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pantatku untuk menghilangkan kotoran yang menempel akibat terjatuh tadi –sekaligus merasakan pantatku yang sedikit nyeri karena menahan berat tubuhnya barusan-.

Ketika memandang ke depan lagi, kulihat anak itu sedang memandangku.

"Kamu nggak papa?" tanyanya dengan pandangan yang terlihat menyesal.

Aku hanya memandangnya balik dan menjawab singkat, "Hn."

Pandangannya sedikit berubah menjadi lebih lega. "Baguslah kalau begitu.." Lalu dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauhiku.

Aku sedikit kesal dibuatnya.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!" Anak itu berbalik lagi dan memandangku dengan heran.

"Kenapa sih? Tadi kamu bilang nggak papa." Dia berjalan ke arahku. "Aku lagi buru-buru nih.. kalau nggak penting, aku pergi aja.." Dia berbalik lagi, tapi aku menangkap tangannya. Sekarang aku benar-benar kesal!

"Pergi tanpa minta maaf setelah membuat kesalahan itu pengecut tahu! Terus, kau panggil apa tadi? Pantat ayam? Kau tidak pernah diajari tatakrama apa?" teriakku di depan wajahnya. Dia mundur selangkah. Matanya lurus menatapku. Ada sedikit kilatan terluka di sana.

"Bukan salahku! Tadi aku sudah memperingatkan kamu untuk minggir, tapi kamu malah berdiri di sana seperti orang bodoh! Jangan-jangan kau kira aku hantu lagi? Benar kan?" katanya sambil tertawa mengejek. "Baka.."

Uh.. anak ini.. "Enak saja! Lagipula, hanya orang bodoh yang naik-naik pagar setinggi itu," kataku sambil menunjuk ke tempat dia bergelantungan tadi. "Sedang apa kau di atas tadi?"

Dia mendengus. "Bukan urusanmu, Teme!"

"Kau bilang apa, Dobe?"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Tuan muda Naruto!!!" Terdengar suara dari balik tembok.

"…"

"Huwa!! Iruka pasti sudah sadar aku kabur!!" Anak laki-laki itu kelihatan panik.

"Ayo cepat!! Harus pergi dari sini sebelum mereka menemukan aku." Dia berbalik dan mulai berlari. Dan tanpa sadar, aku yang masih memegang tangannya berlari mengikutinya.

"Eh..?"

END SASUKE'S POV

XxXxX

"Terus.. kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut pirang kepada anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. Kaki kanannya menghentak-hentak di lantai sedangkan kaki kirinya menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Eh..?"

"Aku tanya, kenapa kau ada di sini? Membuntuti aku?" Si rambut pirang menunggu jawaban dengan tidak sabar.

"Yah.. aku juga nggak tahu kenapa.. habisnya, tadi kamu narik tanganku sih.." jawab si rambut hitam asal.

"Hhuff.. alasan konyol.." Si pirang membalikkan badannya kemudian duduk di atas sebuah sofa tua yang ada di samping jendela.

Kemudian selama beberapa saat, keheningan menguasai angkasa. Hanya terdengar suara hujan yang mulai jatuh sebutir demi sebutir.

Akhirnya si pirang kembali buka suara. "Kau mau terus berdiri di situ sampai kapan?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. "Duduklah.. kelihatannya hujannya tidak akan cepat berhenti.."

Si rambut hitam mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya kemudian berjalan mendekati si rambut pirang. "Ternyata mulutmu itu bisa juga mengatakan hal-hal yang enak didengar," ujarnya sambil duduk di samping anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Lagi-lagi, dia mendengus. "Terserah kau sajalah, Teme. Aku sedang tidak ada minat untuk bertengkar denganmu."

Hening lagi. Hujan di luar jendela sudah semakin deras.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Si rambut pirang menjulurkan tangannya kepada si rambut hitam dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju ke jendela.

"Eh…?" Si rambut hitam menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Namaku, Teme," Naruto akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan pada anak laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Oh.."

"Lalu.."

"Lalu apa?"

"Namamu, Te.. ah, sudahlah.. lupakan saja.."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke tersenyum kecil –kecil, tapi senyuman, bukan seringaian atau senyuman dibuat-buat yang biasa ditunjukkannya-.

Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. "Ternyata kau tahu caranya tersenyum ya? Kukira semua Uchiha tidak punya ekspresi.."

"Hn.."

"Kau tahu? Kau lebih tampan ketika tersenyum tahu.."

Seketika itu juga, wajah Sasuke memanas. Dia berusaha mengalihkan pandangan pada apa pun selain mata biru Naruto yang terus menatapnya.

"Hmph.." Naruto berusaha menahan tawa, tapi rupanya tidak berhasil. "Hahaha.. kau lucu, Sasuke. Wajahmu merah!"

"Berhenti mengerjaiku, Dobe!"

SASUKE'S POV

"Berhenti mengerjaiku, Dobe!"

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku. Sial! Seorang Uchiha seharusnya tidak boleh memerah seperti ini!

"Kau tahu ini tempat apa?" Aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh.. yah.. tentu saja.." Dia kelihatan tidak suka dengan pertanyaan ini. "Gedung ini adalah gedung bekas apartemen. Sudah hampir 5 tahun tidak digunakan. Aku.. suka bermain di sini. Tenang. Dan jika aku di sini, tidak akan ada yang bisa menemukanku.."

Hei, ini hanya penglihatanku yang salah atau memang anak superhiperaktif ini sedang berusahah menahan tangis.

"Ah.. anggap saja aku tidak pernah bertanya.."

Hanya dalam sedetik, dia kembali ke 'asalnya'.

"Oh ya, Teme.."

"Hentikan memanggilku teme, Dobe!"

"Sasuke.." ralatnya. ".. kau tahu, tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuk melihat pemandangan Konoha pada malam hari.. sayangnya, sekarang sedang hujan.. dan lagi.."

CTAARR

Suara petir di luar sungguh memekakkan telinga. Dari jendela, terlihat berkas cahaya kekuningan di langit. Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto.

"Tadi kau mau bilang apa, Naru.." Aku terkejut ketika melihatnya. Naruto menutup matanya, menutup telinga dengan tangannya, dan menekukkan kaki ke dadanya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Oh, pintar Sasuke. Hanya dengan melihatnya, kau jelas tahu kan kalau ada apa-apa dengannya.

".. petir.. tadi.. petir…" Hanya itu yang bisa ditangkap oleh telingaku.

CTAARR

"Hiks.. hiks.." Kali ini, Naruto mulai menangis.

Berpikir, Sasuke.. otak jeniusmu harusnya bisa digunakan untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Hanya menenangkan anak kecil yang sedang menangis, apa susahnya sih?

Oke, hanya satu cara ini yang bisa kupikirkan.

Aku mengangkat tanganku kemudian melingkarkannya di sekeliling tubuh Naruto. Aku merasa tubuh Naruto sedikit berjengit dengan kelakuanku, namun kemudian dia menjadi lebih tenang. Setelah itu, aku mulai mengusap kepalanya.

"Ssstt.. tenanglah Naruto.."

".. petir.. benci.."

"Ya.. aku tahu.." Aku melihat ke arahnya. Tangisnya sudah mulai mereda. "Aku akan terus menemanimu sampai petirnya pergi.. jadi jangan menangis lagi.."

Aku merasakan anggukan kecil dari kepalanya. "Janji, kan?"  
"Tentu saja! Seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah melangar janji." Aku menepuk kepalanya pelan.

Setelah beberapa menit, tangisnya berhenti, aku merasakan tarikan nafas yang teratur darinya. Ternyata dia tertidur.

Kemudian aku membetulkan posisi tidurnya. Meluruskan badannya di atas sofa dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuanku.

Aku memandangi wajahnya yang sedang tertidur..

.. manis..

Kau bilang apa barusan Sasuke? Manis? Nggak.. nggak.. seorang Uchiha tidak boleh mengatakan kata-kata gombal seperti itu, apalagi pada orang yang baru sehari dikenalnya.

Tapi, kata hati tidak pernah bisa berbohong kan?

END OF SASUKE'S POV

XxXxX

Hmph..

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Setelah Naruto tertidur, ternyata Sasuke pun tidak bisa menahan kantuknya.

Sasuke memandangi pemilik mata biru yang masih tertidur di pangkuannya. Dalam hati, ia tersenyum. Naruto.. entah kenapa, anak itu menarik perhatiannya. Dalam satu waktu, dia bisa begitu kuat, mandiri, tak tersentuh, dan angkuh. Tapi ternyata orang seperti itupun masih mempunyai sisi lemah yang disimpannya rapat-rapat.

Setelah puas memandangi Naruto yang tertidur, Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 7! Bagus! Jadi sudah hampir 5 jam dia menghilang bersama Naruto. Itachi pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

Tak tega membangunkan Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas, Sasuke menggendongnya di punggungnya. Karena Sasuke tidak tahu Naruto tinggal di mana, maka dia memutuskan untuk membawanya menemui Itachi. Lagipula, tadi dia tiba-tiba muncul dari pagar tembok rumah majikan barunya, mungkin mereka tahu tentang anak ini.

Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke berjalan melewati jalan yang tadi siang dilewatinya bersama Naruto. Beruntung hujan sudah berhenti satu jam yang lalu, sehingga jalanan pun sudah tidak terlalu licin.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian –dengan sedikit nyasar karena ternyata dia salah jalan- akhirnya Sasuke bisa melihat tembok tinggi yang sempat membuatnya terkagum-kagum.

Semakin dekat, dia bisa mendengar keributan yang sedang terjadi di sekitar rumah itu. Beberapa orang membawa _walkie_ _talkie_ sibuk berjalan ke sana ke mari. Ada yang membawa senter, beberapa lagi membawa obor. Dan dia bisa mendengar potongan-potongan pembicaraan dari beberapa orang yang sibuk lalu lalang itu.

"Sudah di cari di semua tempat?"

"Tentu saja sudah! Di kolong meja, kolong tempat tidur, lemari, dapur, selokan, sumur, bahkan kuburan Cina yang ada di ujung jalan juga sudah!"

"Bodoh!! Tempat-tempat yang seperti itu tidak mungkin ada!!!"

"Cari lagi semuanya!"

"Sebelum ketemu, tidak ada yang boleh istirahat!"

Sasuke benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. _Mereka semua sedang mencari apa sih? Sudahlah, yang penting aku harus cepat mencari aniki. _

Sasuke mulai mendekati kerumunan itu. Belum sempat sampai di sana, dia mendengar namanya di panggil.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!!"

Sasuke mengenali suara itu. Orang yang dicarinya saat ini, tapi juga orang yang akan membuat hidupnya berakhir saat ini juga. Dia berbalik, melihat siluet yang amat dikenalnya. Itachi.

"Jelaskan!" Hanya satu kata itu yang terucap dari bibir kakaknya. Tapi dia tahu, jawaban yang diberikannya harus bisa memuaskan hati kakaknya itu. "Eh.. itu.. ano.. aku.. duh.. tadi.." Sejujurnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Gunakan perbendaharaan katamu, Uchiha Sasuke!" perintah kakaknya lagi. Kemudian, dia sepertinya beru tersadar akan sosok yang ada di punggung Sasuke. "Dan siapa yang kamu bawa itu?"

"I.. ini.." Sasuke berpikir sebentar "Ini.. Naruto.. anak yang kutemui tadi siang.. dan.."

"Jangan beralasan terus, Sasuke. Dan siapa itu Naru.." Dia sepertinya sadar akan sesuatu. "Kau bilang Naruto?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Maksudmu, Tuan Muda Naruto?"

Kali ini, Sasuke yang dibuat bingung. Tuan Muda katanya?

"Ada apa Itachi-san?" tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berkuncir dengan bekas luka yang memanjang di hidungnya, datang menghampiri mereka. "Apa Anda sudah menemukan Tuan Muda?"

Itachi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Oh, ini adikmu ya? Salam ke.." Pria itu menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat sosok yang digendong Sasuke membuka matanya dan memandangnya.

"Aku pulang, Iruka.. hehehe.." ujarnya dengan menambahkan cengiran di sudut bibirnya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Iruka itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berteriak sekuat tenaga, " UZUMAKI NARUTO!!! TIDAK ADA RAMEN SELAMA SEMINGGU!!!"

Dan Sasuke menarik tangannya saat itu juga untuk menutup telinganya yang menyebabkan Naruto dengan sukses meluncur ke tanah.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Cha's Note:

So.. gimana pendapatnya?

Like it? Hate it?

Review..?


	2. Chapter 2

-MY BODYGUARD-

Story by cha-chan.d-psycoholic

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU. OOC. Yaoi

Chapter 2

* * *

Ruang kerja Namikaze Minato.

"Jadi.. dia bodyguardku yang baru?" tanya Naruto pada orang-orang dewasa yang mengelilinginya. Di ruangan kerja yang lumayan besar itu saat ini berisikan Naruto, Sasuke dan kakaknya, Itachi, Iruka, dan –tentu saja sang pemilik ruangan kerja itu sendiri- Namikaze Minato. Mereka semua –kecuali Iruka yang dengan setia berdiri di samping majikannya- duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja kayu berornamen di ruangan itu.

Itachilah yang pertama kali angkat bicara. "Betul sekali, Tuan Muda.. Dia adalah adik saya satu-satunya," ujarnya sambil menatap adiknya yang sedari tadi masih salah tingkah. "Sepertinya Anda sudah bertemu dengannya tanpa sengaja tadi siang. Saya harap Anda bisa menerimanya dengan baik."

"Ya ya ya.. Menerimanya dengan baik setelah setelah dia mengata-ngataiku tadi siang?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang terkesan bosan.

Mereka semua –minus Sasuke- memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya. Itachi malah menatap adiknya dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah mengatakan apa-kubilang-tadi-jangan-buat-masalah. Yang ditatap semakin salah tingkah.

"Ma.. maafkan saya, Tuan Muda.. Saya.. Saya tidak tahu kalau Anda adalah majikan saya yang baru.." ujarnya terbata-bata, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai.

"Pandang lawan bicaramu, Uchiha.." desis Naruto.

Sasuke tersentak mendengarnya. Dia merasa sangat heran, anak laki-laki periang yang tadi siang dikenalnya sekarang sudah tergantikan dengan seseorang yang –menurutnya- berbeda.

Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati bahwa Naruto tengah memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan jahil dan cengiran di sudut bibirnya, yang segera berubah menjadi tawa .

"Hahaha!!!" Kembali, orang-orang di ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi kali ini kepada Naruto.

"Hmph.." Naruto berusaha menghentikan tawanya dengan sekuat tenaga. "Mukamu yang ketakutan seperti itu sungguh lucu sekali!!!"

Sasuke, yang sepertinya lupa dengan siapa dia sedang berbicara, merasa kesal dibodohi seperti itu. "Jangan main-main denganku, Dobe!" ujarnya sambil berdiri dan dan menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapannya.

Seketika itu juga, keheningan tiba-tiba datang menjelma. Sasuke yang sadar akan kesalahannya, kembali duduk dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam-dalam. "Go.. gomen.."

Kemudian, Naruto berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Iruka yang pertama-tama mengambil tindakan.

"Tu.. Tuan Muda mau ke mana?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Naruto yang sudah mencapai ambang pintu.

Naruto berbalik dan berkata, "Mau ke kamar. Pembicaraan ini sudah selesai, kan?"

Sasuke merasa kedudukannya terancam, ditambah lagi pandangan kakaknya yang serasa menusuk tulang dan terus menyalahkannya, segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Ma.. maafkan saya, Tuan Muda! Saya tadi.. kehilangan kendali.." Dibungkukkannya badannya dalam-dalam. "Saya.. saya janji, hal seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi.. Tolong beri saya kesempatan lagi.."

"Iruka.. bawa dia pergi.."

"Eh? Ta.. tapi Tuan Muda.." Iruka berusaha membela Sasuke yang masih membungkukkan badannya.

Itachi yang merasa kasihan pada adiknya turut berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto kemudian ikut membungkukkan badannya. "Maafkan adik saya yang bodoh ini, Tuan Muda.. Sepertinya saya kurang keras dalam mendidiknya.."

"Kubilang bawa dia pergi Iruka.. Ini perintah.."

"Tuan.."

"Sudahlah Iruka.. kalau itu memang kemauan Naruto, turuti saja.." Akhirnya Minato pun buka suara, masih duduk di tempatnya. "Kita bisa mencari bodyguard lain lagi besok.."

Naruto mendengus mendengarnya. "Siapa yang bilang harus cari bodyguard lain? Aku hanya bilang untuk membawanya pergi.. bukan minta dicarikan bodyguard baru. Untuk apa?"

"Tapi tadi.." Iruka berusaha mencerna perkataan majikannya itu.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk membawanya pergi.. ke kamarnya.."

Sasuke tersentak mendengarnya. Diangkatnya kepalanya untuk memandang Naruto. "Jadi.. saya tidak dipecat?"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah bilang begitu.. Hitung-hitung balas budi karena melibatkanmu dalam masalah seperti ini.."

Sasuke sungguh tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Anak laki-laki di hadapannya ini sungguh tidak bisa ditebak.

"Te.. terima kasih Tuan Muda.. Terima kasih banyak.." ujar Sasuke yang diikuti oleh kakaknya.

"Ya ya ya.. terserah.." kata Naruto sambil melangkah ke luar ruangan. Kemudian, dia berbalik lagi. "Dan aku mau ramen untuk makan malamku, Iruka.. Tolong bawakan ke kamarku.."

Tanpa disangka, Iruka tersenyum jahil. "Wah, maafkan saya Tuan Muda.. tapi tidak ada ramen selama seminggu sebagai hukuman karena Tuan Muda kabur dari rumah dan membuat semua orang khawatir.. Sepertinya saya sudah mengatakan hal itu pada Tuan Muda.."

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Mari Sasuke-kun, akan saya tunjukkan kamar anda.." kata Iruka tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang membatu di depan pintu. Sasuke mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara. Terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suara melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk meledak.

Setelah beberapa langkah, mereka bisa mendengar suara menggelegar yang untuk kedua kalinya mengagetkan seisi rumah itu.

"UMINO IRUKA!!! DILARANG PACARAN DENGAN KAKASHI SELAMA SEMINGGU!!!"

Dan dengan teriakan itu, wajah Iruka berubah menjadi merah padam, Sasuke dan Itachi terbatuk-batuk, dan Minato terjungkal dari kursinya.

XxXxX

NARUTO'S POV

Aku memandang anak laki-laki di sebelahku. Tatapannya lurus menatap jalan di depannya. Langkahnya tegap, berjalan tanpa ragu. Kemudian, sepertinya dia merasa aku memperhatikannya karena dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda?" tanyanya.

Ugh.. aku tidak suka panggilannya padaku itu. Seakan membuat perbedaan status antara aku dan dia semakin jelas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok.." jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku.

Kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. Jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai 30 menit lagi, dan kami akan sampai di sekolah dalam waktu 10 menit. Masih banyak waktu..

Hei, kalian mungkin berpikir, kenapa aku, sang pewaris tunggal Namikaze Corporation yang sangat sukses itu pergi sekolah dengan jalan kaki? Ya, jawabannya mudah. Aku hanya ingin menjadi anak biasa seperti yang lainnya. Aneh kan?

Mungkin untuk kalian, pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, tertawa bersama teman-teman adalah hal yang sangat biasa, bahkan terkadang membosankan. Tapi untukku, itu adalah hal yang amat kuimpikan.

Biasanya, aku melihat anak-anak seumuranku bergembira hanya dari kaca mobil yang kutumpangi. Pulang sekolah pun aku tidak bisa bermain bersama dengan yang lainnya. Ayah mengharuskanku untuk langsung pulang begitu bel sekolah berbunyi. Ini menyebabkanku tidak punya banyak teman. Begitu pula dengan bodyguard-bodyguard yang ayah sewa. Selama ini, tak ada yang betah dengan kelakuanku. Aku sering kabur begitu mereka lengah. Dan seringkali aku sengaja membuat masalah agar mereka cepat-cepat mengundurkan diri atau malah dipecat. Bukannya aku punya dendam pribadi dengan mereka. Hanya saja, coba kau rasakan bagaimana diawasi selama 24 jam oleh seseorang. Jujur saja, tidak enak!!!

Tapi sekarang, ayah mengijinkanku untuk pergi dengan berjalan kaki. Yippi!! Senang sekali aku rasanya. Terima kasih kepada Sasuke yang sudah berhasil membantuku untuk membujuk ayah.

Ah.. Sasuke.. Aku kembali menatap anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasa. Walaupun aku tahu, dia juga memiliki berbagai macam akspresi yang tidak pernah diperlihatkannya pada siapa pun. Apalagi senyumnya. Meski aku baru sekali melihatnya, tapi itu cukup untuk membuatku tetap mengingatnya.

Dan baru sekali ini aku merasa nyaman berada di dekat bodyguardku. Selama ini aku selalu berusaha untuk sejauh mungkin dari mereka. Tapi di dekat Sasuke terasa sangat.. berbeda. Hangat. Nyaman. Seperti waktu dia memelukku di hari pertama kami bertemu. Aku masih bisa samar-samar merasakan kehangatan tangannya yang melingkar di tubuhku.

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat akan sesuatu..

"Sasuke.." Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Hn?" katanya singkat.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku Tuan Muda di sekolah ya? Sepertinya sedikit.. memalukan.. Lagipula, mulai hari ini kau akan jadi kakak kelasku,kau kelas 4, sedangkan aku kelas 3, jadi paling tidak, kau bisa panggil namaku.."

Dia terlihat ragu. "Baiklah, Tuan Mu.."

"Naruto," potongku, "dan jangan tambahkan embel-embel apapun di belakangnya."

"Baiklah.. Naruto.."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ah.. dan terima kasih ya.." tambahku ketika gerbang Konoha Elementary School sudah terlihat di depan mata.

"Untuk?" Mata hitamnya menatap bingung.

Senyumku bertambah lebar. "Untuk menjadi orang pertama yang bersedia berteman denganku.."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, tapi aku terus berjalan menuju gerbang dengan mantap meninggalkan Sasuke yang entah sedang memikirkan apa.

END OF NARUTO'S POV

-

SASUKE'S POV

"Untuk menjadi orang pertama yang bersedia menjadi temanku.."

Kata-kata itu dengan sukses membuat wajahku menjadi matang. Bukan hanya itu. Dia tersenyum padaku. Padaku! Bukan pada orang lain.

Argh! Ada apa sih denganku. Sejak bertemu dengan Naruto, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi. Tapi, aku tidak keberatan jika yang melihat semua itu adalah Naruto. Jauh di dalam hati, aku ingin agar dia mengetahui diriku lebih banyak lagi, sebagaimana aku ingin tahu segala hal tentang dirinya.

Dan sejak saat ini, aku, Uchiha Sasuke, bersumpah akan selalu menjaga agar senyuman itu akan terus ada di wajahnya.

_I'm promise._

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Er.. review?


	3. Chapter 3

Hurray!!

Chapter ini baru dibuat tadi pagi n langsung di apdet!

Dan Cha jamin, chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya...

mulai dari chapter ini, usia semua tokoh berubah...

Naruto : 17 tahun

Sasuke : !8 tahun

Sai : 22 tahun

warning: Yaoi

Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto

###############################################################################################

8 tahun kemudian

"Tuan Muda…" pemuda berambut hitam itu mendekati ranjang bernuansa orange di depannya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya ranjang itu saja yang berwarna orange, tapi sebagian besar warna yang mendominasi kamar yang cukup luas itu pun berwarna serupa.

"Tuan Muda… kalau anda tidak cepat-cepat bangun, anda akan ketinggalan upacara pembukaan…" katanya sambil berusaha menarik selimut yang menyembunyikan tubuh seorang pemuda pirang di dalamnya.

"… ma… nit…" hanya kata-kata itu yang berhasil meluncur dari bibir pemuda yang kini berusaha menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah bantal.

Walaupun tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, dia mengerti bahwa maksud dari kalimat itu adalah lima menit, yang bisa diartikan juga sebagai 'biarkan-aku-tidur'. Pengalaman membangunkan pemuda itu selama 8 tahun membuatnya hapal dengan kelakuan-kelakuannya dan trik-trik yang ampuh untuk membuatnya terbangun.

"Yah… kalau begitu, aku harus bilang pada Kakashi-san bahwa Tuan Muda tidak minat untuk sarapan," dia menghentikan ucapannya sebentar, "padahal ramen hari ini sepertinya spesial… sayang sekali…"

Dan dalam hitungan detik, pemuda berambut pirang itu menendang selimutnya dan loncat dari tempat tidurnya kemudian menuju pintu keluar tanpa menyadari bahwa dia tidak mengenakan apapun selain boxer berwarna –lagi-lagi – orange cerah yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Tapi bergerak secepat apapun, pemuda berambut hitam itu berhasil menangkap bahunya dan mengarahkannya ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu. "Tidak sebelum anda mandi, Tuan Muda…"

"Oh… Ayolah Sasuke… kamar mandi tidak akan ke mana-mana… aku masih bisa mandi sehabis makan…" pemuda pirang itu merajuk, mengeluarkan tatapan khasnya yang bisa membuat semua orang menuruti permintaannya, puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya. Semuanya, kecuali Sasuke sepertinya.

"Dan anda masih tetap bisa makan ramen setelah anda mandi…" kata Sasuke. "Dan Tuan Muda… saya bukan lagi anak kecil yang mudah tertipu oleh tatapan Tuan itu…" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

"Ugh… kamu nggak asik ah!" Naruto menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan membantingnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menarik napas panjang.

Delapan tahun sudah berlalu sejak saat itu. Naruto tetap menjadi seorang Tuan Muda Manja yang kekanak-kanakkan, dan Sasuke tetap menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik dengan menghindarkan Naruto dari hal-hal yang membahayakan dirinya dan orang lain. Tak ada yang berubah…

…betulkah begitu?…

Mungkin tidak. Hanya saja, Sasuke tidak ingin mengakui kehadiran desir-desir halus yang melanda hatinya ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum. Yang membuatnya setiap saat ingin selalu berada di dekatnya. Bahagia ketika melihatnya tertawa dan memeluknya ketika sedang bersedih. Dia tahu, ada perasaan lain selain kepada majikan dan bawahan. Perasaan yang lain, yang tidak pernah dirasakannya pada orang lain. Perasaan yang tidak bisa di dekripsikan oleh otak jeniusnya. Perasaan yang ia tak tahu namanya…

"Cklek.."

Sasuke menghentikan lamunannya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan selembar handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Entah kenapa, Sasuke berharap ada angin yang menerbangkan handuk itu dan membuat apa yang berusaha ditutupi oleh selembar kain tersebut terekspos di depan matanya –oh… you're such a naughty boy, Sasuke…-

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. "Ne, teme, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" dia mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil seragam sekolahnya. Sasuke masih tidak merespon.

Setelah menutup kembali pintu lemarinya, dia melangkah ke arah Sasuke sambil sebelah tangannya masih memegang bajunya yang serupa dengan yang Sasuke pakai sekarang.

Kemudian dengan tersenyum jahil, dia berbisik di telinga kiri Sasuke, "Apa kau mau membantuku berganti baju, Sa-su-ke?"

Sasuke bergidik ketika merasakan napas hangat Naruto menerpa telinganya. Rambut pirang Naruto yang basah menyentuh pipinya, membuatnya bisa mencium harum jeruk yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Dia menyentuh pundak Naruto dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"A… aku tunggu di bawah…" kata Sasuke dengan gugupnya. Wajahnya sudah sewarna dengan makanan kesukaannya, tomat.

Ketika sampai di luar kamar dia masih bisa mendengar suara tawa Naruto dan kata-katanya, "Kita satu sama sekarang, Sasuke!"

Sialan! Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

#

#

**_SASUKE'S POV_**

"Ayo cepat sedikit Sasuke! Kita bisa terlambat nanti!"

Aku hanya melirik pemuda pirang di sampingku sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depanku.

"Berhenti mengeluh, Tuan Muda. Anda sendiri yang membuat kita terlambat seperti ini."

"Argh! Makanya biarkan aku yang menyetir! Aku pasti bisa lebih cepat darimu!"

"Anda belum punya SIM, Tuan…"

"Bulan depan aku sudah 17 tahun!"

"Kalau begitu, tunggulah sampai bulan depan," kataku tenang. Delapan tahun hidup satu atap dengannya membuatku maklum akan sikapnya yang suka seenaknya sendiri.

"Teme jelek!" Naruto merajuk. Pipinya digembungkan dan kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya.

"Anda tidak pernah bisa dewasa, Tuan Muda…" desisku.

"Apa peduliku!" dia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. "Kalau tahu begini sih, lebih baik aku berangkat dengan Sai-niisan saja…"

CKKKITT…

Tanpa sengaja, aku menginjak rem dan sukses membuat jidat Naruto berciuman dengan dashboard hingga mengeluarkan bunyi 'dukk' kecil.

"APA MAKSUDMU, TEME!" ujarnya sambil menggosok-gosok dahinya yang sekarang berwarna merah muda. "Bahkan tanpa SIM pun, aku bisa mengemudi lebih baik daripada kau…"

"Go… gomen… hanya saja…" aku bingung mencari kata-kata. "Saya memang sering mendengar anda memanggil Sai dengan sebutan 'aniki', tapi baru kali ini saya mendengar anda memanggilnya dengan sebutan… er… Sai-niisan." Aku kembali menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobil.

Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Bukan urusanmu, Teme…"

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Jawaban yang sudah diduga…"

Ingatanku melayang pada seorang pemuda yang mungkin kalau kau lihat secara sekilas terlihat seperti… aku. Mata dan rambut hitam yang mirip sepertiku.

Tapi jika kau perhatikan dengan seksama, maka akan ada perbedaan yang mencolok dari kami berdua. Wajahku yang selalu tanpa ekspresi dan terkesan kaku, sedangkan Sai adalah seorang yang tak pernah kehilangan senyum dari wajahnya. Tak pernah ada ekspresi lain yang ditunjukkannya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, sehingga dia terkesan tidak punya masalah. Padahal, jauh di dalam hatiku, aku yakin senyum yang digunakannya adalah topeng untuk menyembunyikan segala macam perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

Sai Mizuno. Usianya baru 22 tahun. Pemuda jenius yang menarik perhatian banyak orang. Lulus cum laude dari Konoha University pada usia 20 tahun. Sekarang dia adalah tangan kanan yang sangat dipercayai oleh Namikaze Minato. Tentu saja, selain karena prestasinya, Minato-sama pun sudah mengenalnya dengan sangat baik.

Dia adalah anak angkat dari tukang kebun keluarga Uzumaki, Akira Mizuno. Dia dibawa ke Uzumaki's mansion pada usia 8 tahun –usia Naruto saat itu masih 3 tahun-. Minato-sama yang menyadari kejeniusannya, akhirnya menyekolahkannya hingga perguruan tinggi untuk membantu pekerjaannya dan Naruto kelak. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa, Sai itu sedikit… berbahaya. Maka dari itu, walaupun kami tinggal bersama-sama selama delapan tahun ini, aku sangat jarang berbicara dengannya. Tapi kebalikan dari diriku, Naruto amat menyayangi Sai… sebagai KAKAK! Ingat, sebagai KAKAK! Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang! Karena kalau lebih dari itu, aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.

Aku kembali memfokuskan pandangan dan pikiranku pada jalanan ketika aku melihat gerbang sekolah kami, Konoha High School. Banyak siswa yang sudah datang, bergerombol dengan teman-temannya sambil bertukar cerita sewaktu liburan ataupun hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar. Pertanyaan basa-basi. Beberapa anak berdiri sendiri-sendiri, menjauh dari kerumunan, mencoba beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang asing baginya. Anak baru.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat kosong untuk parkir, aku dengan hati-hati memarkirkan mobil yang masih mulus itu. Tentu saja, tergores sedikit saja, maka Minato-sama akan menggantinya sesegera mungkin. Dasar orang kaya.

"Welcome back to school…" desis Naruto.

"Anda kelihatan tidak senang, Tuan Mu…" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, seorang pemuda memanggil Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto!" pemuda beralis tebal itu merangkul pundak Naruto. "Sudah siap untuk memulai tahun ajaran baru ini dengan semangat jiwa mudamu?!" Naruto diam, kentara sekali dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Bagus…!!" rupanya diamnya Naruto dianggap sebagai tanda setuju oleh pemuda itu. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita tularkan semangat masa muda ini kepada yang lainnya…" dia menarik tangan Naruto menuju gedung bertingkat 4 berwarna hijau-kuning di hadapannya. "Ah… dan selamat pagi, Sasuke-senpai…" ujarnya sebelum membawa 'kabur' Naruto ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat sedikit adegan yang yang sudah jadi santapan sehari-hari ini. Ada rasa senang yang menyelusup ke dalam hatiku. Karena akhirnya, Naruto memiliki teman-teman yang menerima dirinya apa adanya, tulus, dan tak pernah mempermasalahkan statusnya.

Ah… dan satu hal lagi. Di sekolah ini –sepertinya- tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubunganku dan Naruto sebagai majikan dan bawahan. Yang mereka semua tahu adalah bahwa aku sepupu jauh Naruto yang tinggal bersama dengannya karena orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Sebagian benar, dan sebagian lagi… bohong. Yah… terkadang ada baiknya sebuah kenyataan harus disembunyikan bukan??

#

#

_**NARUTO'S POV**_

Minggu yang buruk untuk memulai tahun ajaran baru. Lee, yang sepertinya sudah hafal dengan jadwalku datang ke sekolah, sekarang selalu menungguku di tempat parkir dan kemudian 'menculikku' untuk menyebarkan apa yang disebutnya sebagai 'semangat masa muda'. Dan dalam pembagian kelas –sepertinya Tuhan sedang membenciku- aku harus sekelas, bahkan sebangku, dengan dia! Haah… menyebalkan. Bukannya aku tidak suka pada Lee, dia cukup menyenangkan kok. Hanya saja… yah, tahu sendirilah bagaimana sifatnya.

Dan sudah hampir seminggu ini, Ayah dan Sai-niisan tidak pulang. Mereka bilang ada urusan bisnis di Suna. Jadi, di rumah sebesar ini hanya di huni oleh aku, Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, bibi Yumiko, dan beberapa pembantu yang lain juga penjaga-penjaga yang bahkan aku tidak hapal namanya. Tapi beberapa dari mereka tidak tinggal di rumah ini. Hanya bekerja dari pagi hingga sore hari, kemudian pulang ke rumah masing-masing ketika malam hari.

Kakashi, 30 tahun, adalah koki di rumah ini. Walaupun sifat mesumnya itu sangat menyebalkan, tapi harus kuakui masakannya adalah yang nomor satu. Sedangkan Iruka, 28 tahun, adalah kepala pelayan di sini. Tugasnya mengomandoi pelayan-pelayan lainnya agar melakukan tugas masing-masing dengan benar. Orangnya sangat menyenangkan. Dia memperlakukanku seperti anaknya sendiri. Oh, dan aku sudah tahu sejak lama kalau mereka berdua itu punya semacam… er… hubungan khusus. Pernah suatu malam aku terbangun di tengah malam karena lapar dan mendapati mereka berdua sedang… berciuman. Lebih tepatnya sih, Kakashi yang 'menyerang' Iruka. Nafsu makanku hilang seketika.

Bibi Yumiko, usianya sudah 57 tahun, tapi fisiknya masih sangat baik. Dia adalah pengasuhku. Sebelumnya, dia adalah pengasuh ayahku. Wanita yang sangat bijak. Sebenarnya Ayah sudah menyuruhnya untuk pensiun saja, tapi dia berkata bahwa dia tidak akan melepas tanggung jawabnya hingga aku dewasa. Yah… bukan salahku kalau sikapku kekanak-kanakkan kan?

Dan terakhir, tentu saja aku dan Sasuke, penghuni rumah yang paling setia. Ayah jarang memperbolehkanku untuk pergi keluar selain untuk sekolah. Ayah menjadi begitu overprotektif padaku sejak kematian ibu yang bisa dibilang cukup… tragis. Dan tidak pernah menyenangkan untuk mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi. Ah, dan itu merupakan salah satu penyebab aku sangat benci –lebih tepatnya takut– pada petir.

Karena dari itulah, dulu aku suka sekali kabur dari rumah dan pergi ke apartement Himawari, apartement bobrok yang sekarang sudah hampir 15 tahun tidak digunakan. Tempat yang menenangkan dan menyimpan banyak kenangan. Tempat aku 'membawa lari' Sasuke di hari pertama kami bertemu. Tapi sejak ada Sasuke, kebiasaan itu hilang sama sekali.

Sekarang aku merasa lebih tenang dengan bersamanya. Jadi, tidak ada alasan untuk mencari ketenangan di tempat lain. Sasuke yang tidak pernah banyak bicara, tapi itulah yang aku suka darinya…

Seperti saat ini, kami duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja makan. Sedari tadi dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sepertinya, dia adalah penganut aliran dilarang-bicara-di-meja-makan.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya…" ujarnya sambil membereskan piringnya. Sasuke tidak pernah menyisakan makanan, walaupun itu adalah masakan uji coba milik Kakashi.

"Cepat sekali makanmu…"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk makan berlama-lama kan? Cukup kunyah dan telan. Selesai…" katanya sambil membawa piringnya ke dapur. Ugh… dasar menyebalkan…

"Dan tidak ada alasan untuk makan cepat-cepat! Makan itu harus sambil dinikmati tahu!!" teriakku padanya. Aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makanku dan membereskan bekasnya. Beberapa butir nasi terjatuh di meja. Huh, aku memang tidak pernah bisa rapi.

Sasuke sudah muncul lagi di ruang makan. "Saya akan mengerjakan tugas di kamar. Anda bisa ke sana jika membutuhkan saya," katanya sambil menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

Aku membawa piringku ke dapur. Sebenarnya, dengan meninggalkannya di meja makan pun pasti akan ada pelayan yang membereskannya. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka kalau Sasuke terus-terusan menganggapku sebagai Tuan Muda yang Manja.

Setelah menaruhnya di dapur, aku pun menyusul Sasuke ke lantai 2. Kamarku tepat ada di depan tangga. Kamar di sebelahku adalah milik Sasuke. Pintunya tertutup. Dasar anak rajin. Ini masih hari Minggu, dan aku tahu bahwa tugas yang dimaksudnya adalah tugas yang akan dikumpulkan hari Jumat yang akan datang.

Aku masuk ke kamarku sendiri yang bernuansa orange. Sebuah meja kayu persegi berdiri dengan kokoh di tengah ruangan dengan delapan buah bantal duduk – tentu saja berwarna orange - di sekelilingnya. Sebuah TV layar datar menempati lemari yang berisi pajangan rubah berekor sembilan atau yang biasa disebut Kyuubi, tokoh utama dari serial kesukaanku, berada di seberang ruangan sehingga terlihat jelas jika duduk di tengah ruangan tersebut. Ranjang di sudut ruangan pun tak ketinggalan memamerkan wajah besar Kyuubi yang sedang beraksi. Lemari pakaian yang berada di sudut lainnya pun jika dibuka akan menampilkan sederet pakaian berwarna orange yang mendominasi lemari tersebut. Begitupun dengan meja belajar yang ada di sampingnya, tak kalah memperlihatkan sederet barang-barang berwarna orange. Cat yang menghiasi kamar ataupun karpet yang terhampar di sepanjang ruangan pun bekerja sama menambah nuansa orange di kamar ini. Aku benar-benar menyukai warna orange!

Aku berjalan menuju ranjangku kemudian membaringkan tubuhku dan menatap langit-langit. Haah… aku menarik napas panjang. Membosankan. Tidak ada yang menarik. Aku teringat akan pr fisika yang harus dikumpulkan besok dan bangkit menuju meja belajar kemudian mengambil pr yang di maksud. Aku duduk memandangi prku selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya mendesah panjang. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Untuk apa sih susah-susah menghitung kecepatan rata-rata dari mobil yang sedang melaju? Kalau sedang macet bagaimana? Atau tiba-tiba mobilnya mogok? Aku mendengus. Kemudian berdiri sambil membawa prku ke kamar Sasuke.

"Tok… tok… tok…"

"Masuk," aku mendengarnya berkata.

Aku membuka pintu pelan-pelan dan melihat nuansa yang amat berbeda dari kamarku. Kamar Sasuke lebih sederhana dengan dominasi warna biru tua di seluruh ruangan. Sebenarnya Ayah menawarkan pada Sasuke agar kamarnya diisi barang-barang seperti milikku. Tapi Sasuke tidak suka segala sesuatu yang berlebih-lebihan, dia lebih menyukai yang sederhana.

"Ada apa Tuan muda?" dia mengangkat wajahnya dari tugas yang sedang dikerjakannya. Bukunya penuh dengan gambar molekul-molekul yang membingungkan. Kimia, aku menyimpulkan.

Aku mengangkat buku tugasku dan menambahkan cengiran di sudut bibirku. "Fisika."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Dia tahu, aku paling benci pada pelajaran fisika.

Aku menarik sebuah bantal duduk dan mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Aku menyodorkan buku tugasku ke hadapannya segera setelah dia membereskan buku-bukunya.

Dia membacanya sebentar, kemudian mulai menjelaskannya padaku. Entah aku yang terlalu bodoh atau memang dia yang terlalu jenius, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya.

"Er… Sasuke…" aku menginterupsinya.

"Ya?" dia menatapku.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi yang tadi?" tanyaku. "Tapi kali ini gunakan bahasa manusia ya?"

Dia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksud anda?"

Aku menarik napas panjang. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan dari tadi. Kau menjelaskan padaku seolah-olah aku ini memiliki otak yang sama denganmu," aku menopang daguku dengan tangan kananku. "Aku bukan jenius sepertimu, Sasuke…"

"Tapi itu tadi hanya penjelasan dasar saja kok. Lagipula, yang tadi saya jelaskan itu sudah pernah ada di pelajaran kelas satu. Harusnya anda masih mengingatnya…" matanya masih menatapku. Pandangannya seperti menginterogasiku. "Anda tertidur lagi saat guru menjelaskan?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku tidak suka ketika dia melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Dia seperti bisa membaca apa yang kupikirkan.

"Aku memang bodoh kok…" tatapanku kini memandang ke luar jendela. "Bukan jenius yang selalu jadi juara umum setiap tahun…" Ya, Sasuke langganan juara umum sejak dia masih SMP. Sebetulnya, ada yang menawarinya beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di sekolah Suna High School yang terkenal dengan siswanya yang cerdas karena nilai-nilainya yang selalu sempurna. Sai-niisan pun sekolah di tempat itu. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk meneruskan sekolahnya di Konoha High School karena tuntutan pekerjaannya, menjagaku. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa bersalah padanya.

"Harusnya kau menerima tawaran beasiswa itu Sasuke… Kau pasti akan jadi orang hebat seperti Sai-niisan," aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Beasiswa?" dia berpikir sebentar. "Oh… saya sudah melupakan hal itu. Lagipula, saya kan harus menjaga anda."

"Aku menghalangi masa depanmu ya?" aku masih tak menatap matanya, memainkan pensil yang ada di tanganku.

"Eh…? Ti… tidak kok, Tuan Muda. Saya… saya hanya ingin melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan pada saya dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Betul kan? Aku hanya jadi beban untuknya.

"Sudahlah…" aku mengambil bukuku yang ada di tangannya. "Kau lanjutkan saja mengerjakan tugasmu. Aku tak mau mengganggumu. Lagipula nanti malam Sai-niisan akan pulang. Aku bisa bertanya padanya." Aku beranjak dari dudukku, namun Sasuke mencengkeram tangan kananku.

"Kenapa…?" ujarnya. Aku melihat ke dalam matanya. Ada kilatan terluka di sana.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya yang mulai membuat pergelangan tanganku terasa sakit.

"Kenapa… selalu Sai…?"

Aku semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan," tanganku mulai memerah akibat cengkeraman tangannya. "Sasuke… sakit…" tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkanku.

Lalu tiba-tiba, dia menarik tanganku dan mendorongku ke lantai hingga kepalaku sedikit terasa sakit karena membentur lantai. Kini kedua tangannya mencengkeram kedua tanganku. Dia berada di atasku. Matanya lurus menatapku. Aku tidak bisa membaca matanya. Terlalu banyak ekspresi di sana. Marah, sedih, kecewa, dan berbagai macam ekspresi yang belum pernah diperlihatkannya selama ini.

"Tak bisakah sehari saja kau berhenti berpikir tentang Sai?"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya dan juga tidak berani menjawabnya. Tatapan matanya membuatku takut.

"Tak bisakah sehari saja kau berhenti membicarakan Sai?" napas Sasuke semakin memburu. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang panas di wajahku.

"Tak bisakah…" dia berhenti sebentar, "…aku menggantikan tempatnya?"

"Eh…?" hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Aku benar-benar bingung dibuatnya.

Lalu seperti kelakuannya yang tiba-tiba tadi, seperti itulah dia melepaskan pegangan tanganku dan bangkit berdiri kemudian membalikkan badannya sehingga aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya. Aku duduk perlahan-lahan dan memandang punggung Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Sa… Sasuke…?" aku memanggilnya takut-takut.

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan panggilanku.

Aku berdiri dan menghampirinya. Aku berusaha memegang pundaknya. "Sasuke, apa yang…"

Dia menepiskan tanganku dan membuatku terkejut. "Aku…" dia berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Ma… maaf…" hanya kata itu yang bisa ditemukannya dari sekian banyak perbendaharaan kata yang dimilikinya. Kemudian dia pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkanku sendirian.

Apa sih yang salahdengannya??

#

#

Sasuke berjalan tak tentu arah. Dia tak tahu ke mana tujuannya. Hanya mengikuti ke mana kakinya melangkah. Akhirnya dia sampai di halaman samping yang merupakan tempat favoritnya dan Naruto untuk membaca buku.

Naruto membaca buku? Ya, itu adalah fakta yang baru diketahui Sasuke setelah beberapa lama dia tinggal di rumah ini. Tadinya dia berpikir bahwa ruang perpustakaan yang ada di lantai satu rumah ini adalah milik Minato-sama. Tapi setelah beberapa kali dia menangkap basah Naruto yang sedang membaca buku, barulah dia tahu bahwa sebagian besar koleksi buku di perpustakaan itu adalah milik Naruto. Suatu kebiasaan yang tidak sesuai dengan kepribadiannya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati satu-satunya pohon yang ada di tempat itu. Kemudian dia duduk di ayunan kayu yang sudah terlihat usang namun masih kuat untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Ayunan kayu ini sedikit kependekan untuknya yang jelas-jelas memiliki tinggi lebih dari 170 cm. Tentu saja, ayunan ini dibuat oleh Sai untuk Naruto yang waktu itu masih berumur 6 tahun.

Haah… Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Sai lagi…

Dada Sasuke terasa sakit kalau mendengar Naruto mengucapkan nama itu. Sai-niisan… bahkan ketika orangnya sedang tidak ada, paling tidak sehari sekali dia akan mendengar Naruto mengucapkannya. Apalagi kalau Sai ada di rumah. Sepertinya, setiap saat dia melihat Naruto, pasti ada Sai di sampingnya. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa memanggil Naruto dengan namanya saja, bukan Tuan Muda ataupun Naruto-sama, tanpa tatapan sinis dari pelayan yang lain hanyalah Sai. Bahkan Bibi Yumiko yang bekerja sebagai pengasuh Naruto sejak kecil pun tetap memanggilnya dengan Tuan Muda. Memang Sasuke memanggil nama Naruto dengan namanya sendiri di sekolah, tapi itu agar tidak ada yang tahu tentang pekerjaan Sasuke sebagai bodyguard Naruto.

Wajar saja, Naruto sudah mengenal Sai sejak dia masih berusia 3 tahun. Sedangkan Sasuke, baru 6 tahun kemudian mengenal Naruto. Ketika pertama kali datang ke rumah ini, saat itu Sai sedang melanjutkan sekolahnya di Suna High School yang memiliki sistem asrama sehingga Sasuke baru bertemu dengannya empat tahun kemudian ketika Sai lulus dan kembali ke Uzumaki's mansion ini. Dan Sasuke merasa, ada sesuatu yang berubah pada Naruto sejak saat itu.

Setiap kali Sasuke bertanya, Naruto selalu bilang bahwa dia menganggap Sai seperti kakaknya sendiri. Sasuke berusaha mempercayainya, namun dia tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Naruto darinya.

Sikap Sai pada Naruto sangat baik. Dia lebih sering tertawa ketika bersama Sai. Sedangkan ketika bersama Sasuke? Sasuke mengggelengkan kepalanya mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa yang dilakukannya? Dia sendiri tidak sadar ketika tubuhnya melakukan tindakan lebih dulu daripada akal sehatnya. Ketika menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, dia melihat mata Naruto yang menatapnya dengan ketakutan. Dasar Sasuke bodoh. Ada apa sih denganmu?

"Ah… Sasuke-kun…" suara lembut seorang wanita yang usianya sudah lebih dari separuh abad menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat di belakang tertiup angin. Mata hijaunya menatap Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Yumiko-san…" Sasuke menatapnya. Dia berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Ketika sudah sampai di depan pemuda berambut hitam itu, dia tersenyum. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng lemah. "Tidak sedang apa-apa."

"Tadi Tuan Muda mencarimu. Kelihatannya dia sedikit khawatir."

"Aa…" hanya kalimat itu yang berhasil meluncur dari mulutnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada rumput di bawah kakinya.

Kemudian wanita itu meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sasuke. "Kau bertengkar dengannya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Yah… itu hakmu jika tidak mau menceritakannya padaku," wanita tua itu mengelus kepala Sasuke. "Aku masuk dulu ya. Udaranya mulai dingin."

Ketika wanita itu berbalik, Sasuke menemukan suaranya. "Apa bibi pikir… Tuan Muda benci padaku?"

Yumiko sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, tapi segera dia kembali tersenyum menenangkan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kupikir tidak, Sasuke-kun. Tuan Muda tidak akan begitu baiknya pada orang yang dibencinya," sekarang, bola mata hijau bertemu dengan bola mata hitam. "Malah kupikir, dia menyayangimu…"

Sasuke terlihat tidak percaya. Dia menggeleng lagi. "Tuan Muda hanya menyayangi Sai…"

Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Jadi itu masalahnya…" dia berhenti sebentar. "Tuan Muda menyayangi kalian berdua… Kau dan Sai… masing-masing dengan cara yang berbeda…"

Sasuke berusaha mencerna perkataan itu. "Tadi aku melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh. Dia pasti menganggapku aneh…"

Lagi-lagi, wanita itu mengelus kepala Sasuke. "Itu berarti kau masih harus mengenal Tuan Muda dengan lebih baik lagi. Dia tidak akan marah hanya karena sebuah hal bodoh, apalagi pada orang yang disayanginya. Kalaupun iya, besok pagi pasti dia sudah lupa dan tak akan mengungkitnya lagi…"

Dalam hati, Sasuke tersenyum. Dia memang tidak pernah melihat Naruto marah, apalagi sampai membenci orang lain. Dia merasa sedikit lega sekarang.

"Terimakasih, Yumiko-san…" dia tersenyum kecil.

Wanita itu tertawa lagi dan berkata, "Ternyata betul kata Tuan Muda. Kau terlihat lebih tampan ketika tersenyum, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke merasa wajahnya sedikit memanas. Ternyata Naruto menceritakan hal yang seperti itu pada orang lain.

Dan senyum itu lalu menghilang seketika saat sebuah sedan BMW silver memasuki gerbang depan.

Sai…

#

#

Nya...

Ada apa antara Naruto dan Sai??

baca chapter selanjutnya, keyz??

ah, dan di sini ada OC karena Cha nggak bisa nemuin karakter yang pas untuk bagian Yumiko itu..

So,

Cha tunggu reviewnya!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okey...

Chapter 4 di sini...

mungkin sedikit membingungkan -karena Cha bikinnya sambil sakit kepala-

enjoy...

Warning: sama aja kaya yang udah-udah

*Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

#####################################################################################################

Jumat pagi.

Hari itu kalender di meja belajarnya menunjukkan tanggal 10 Oktober. Dia tersenyum kecil. _Akhirnya, hari ini tiba juga… _pikirnya.

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya, kemudian membenahinya. Setelahnya, dia menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke!" sebuah suara ceria yang khas menyapanya ketika dia berjalan menuruni tangga. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sai sambil mengelus-elus seekor kucing anggora berbulu putih di atas perutnya.

"Ohayou, Naruto-sama…" ujarnya tanpa mempedulikan Sai yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya sambil menggumamkan selamat pagi. "Selamat ulang tahun…" Dilihatnya tangan pemuda itu sedang bermain-main dengan rambut Naruto. Naruto hanya terkikik kecil merasakan sentuhan tangan Sai. _Shit!_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Anda belum siap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah, Tuan Muda?" tanyanya ketika menyadari bahwa Naruto masih menenakan piyama orange yang bergambar Kyuubi di baggian dada.

"Um…" Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk sambil tetap mengelus-elus kucing kesayangannya. "Aku baru berpikir bahwa mungkin aku bisa mengambil libur sehari. Toh hari ulang tahunku ini cuma setahun sekali…"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Maksud anda… bolos?"

"Well…" Naruto terlihat salah tingkah, "… mungkin?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak masuk sekolah hanya karena…"

"Hanya hari ini, kurasa tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Minato-sama pasti akan mengijinkannya…" potong Sai. Senyum khasnya masih tergantung di bibirnya.

"Anda terlalu memanjakannya, Sai-san…" ujar Sasuke sembari memberikan penekanan pada kata –san. Dia tak pernah suka jika harus berbicara dengan Mr. Smile itu.

"Yah… absen sehari tidak akan membuatnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah, Sasuke-kun…" jawabnya masih dengan tersenyum, tapi Sasuke bisa mendengar bahwa pemuda di hadapannya itu memberikan penekanan pada kata –kun, membalasnya.

"Tapi jika dia terus menerus dibiarkan melakukan hal-hal yang ingin dilakukannya tanpa mendengarkan perkataan orang lain, itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin egois dan manja."

"Well, mengingat yang kita bicarakan ini adalah pewaris tunggal dari Uzumaki Corporation, sepertinya wajar saja."

"Kalau sifatnya yang seperti itu tidak dihilangkan, nantinya dia sendiri yang akan sudah jika harus terjun dalam masyarakat."

"Kupikir tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal yang seperti itu. Melihat statusnya, dia pasti akan dihormati."

"Tetap tidak baik membiarkannya seperti itu…"

"Tapi tidak ada alasan khusus bagimu untuk melarangnya…"

"Menurut saya…"

"Cukup!!!"

Kedua pemuda berambut hitam itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemilik mata biru yang kini sudah berdiri dengan kesal. Sampai-sampai kucing yang tadi di pangkuannya meloncat dengan kaget dan pergi entah ke mana.

"Ini masih pagi dan kalian berdua sudah membuatku sakit kepala," katanya sambil berjalan menuju ke tangga.

"Anda mau ke mana, Tuan Muda?" Sasuke yang pertama kali tersadar.

"Ke kamar. Kau menyuruhku untuk sekolah kan?" katanya sambil terus berjalan menaiki tangga. "Aku mau mandi…" dia berpikir sebentar kemudian melanjutkan, "… dan bilang pada Kakashi untuk menyiapkan ramen untuk mengembalikan mood-ku yang hilang gara-gara kalian." Akhirnya Naruto hilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

Sasuke menyeringai senang sambil menatap pemilik bola mata hitam yang balik menatapnya, kali ini sudah kehilangan senyum kebanggannya itu. _Aku menang! _Teriaknya dalam hati.

#

#

**NARUTO'S POV**

"Anda masih marah pada saya karena memaksa anda untuk sekolah, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingku. Akhirnya, aku mengikuti keinginannya agar tidak 'meliburkan diri'.

"Menurutmu?" Aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Mataku mencari-cari pemuda beralis tebal yang biasanya sudah duduk manis menungguku di tempat parkir. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukannya. Baguslah. Mungkin dia sudah berhenti mengerecokiku dengan 'semangat muda'-nya.

"Ah…" Aku mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke dari sudut mataku. Ekspresi bersalah terpancar dari wajahnya. Well, aku menikmatinya. Jarang-jarang bisa melihat seorang Uchiha seperti itu. Tentunya aku sudah melupakan masalah tadi pagi itu. Mungkin dia benar, hanya karena ini hari ulang tahunku, bukan berarti aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau.

"Tapi kan saya sudah minta maaf…" katanya, alih-alih memandangku, dia malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepatunya. "Tuan Mu…"

"Naruto," ralatku cepat. "Ini sudah hampir sampai di kelasku, Sasuke. Aku tidak mau kedapatan dipanggil seperti itu oleh seorang senpai, terlebih lagi seorang Uchiha-senpai."

"Maaf…" ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan

Hmph… aku berusaha menahan tawaku sambil terus berjalan ke kelasku, kelas 2-3 yang ada di lantai 2. Aku berpapasan dengan beberapa siswa yang mengucapkan 'ohayou' padaku dan Sasuke kemudian membalas salam mereka –dalam kasus Sasuke, dia hanya mengangguk pada mereka-. Juga dengan beberapa gadis yang cekikikan sendiri ketika kami lewati. Telingaku sempat menangkap beberapa potong kata yang mereka ucapkan.

"Uchiha-senpai…"

"Keren…"

"Seperti biasanya…"

"Andaikan dia mau sekali saja pergi denganku…"

"Sepertinya, kau punya banyak fans ya, Sasuke?" kataku menggodanya. Tentu saja, Sasuke yang tampan dan pintar termasuk dalam daftar 10-cowok-penerima-cokelat-valentine-terbanyak setiap tahun. Mungkin, hanya sedikit –atau tidak ada sama sekali- cewek-cewek yang tidak melirikkan matanya pada Sasuke ketika berpapasan dengannya.

"Cewek-cewek bodoh…" gumam Sasuke, namun masih cukup keras untuk ditangkap oleh telingaku.

"Hahaha… kau benar-benar jahat Sasuke…" Kali ini, aku berhenti melangkah dan memandangnya. Kami sudah sampai di depan kelasku. Beberapa teman sekelasku mengucapkan salam atau hanya sekedar menepuk pundakku. "Kalau mereka sampai dengar, aku tidak ragu kalau mereka langsung bunuh diri…"

"Siapa peduli? Yang penting, kau akhirnya tertawa juga, Naruto. Itu artinya kau tidak marah padaku kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Blush… Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah. Akhir-akhir ini, semenjak Sai-niisan di rumah terus, dia jarang sekali tersenyum. Yah, bukan berarti sebelumnya dia sering tersenyum. Hanya saja, dia jadi agak sedikit aneh.

"Terserah kaulah, teme…" Dan dengan itu, aku masuk ke dalam kelasku, sementara Sasuke melanjutkan berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri yang ada di lantai 4.

"Naruto!!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada suara yang sudah amat kukenal itu. Seorang pemuda beralis tebal berjalan mendekatiku yang sedang menaruh tas di meja.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto!" ujar Lee sambil memasang pose _nice guy_-nya.

Aku memandangnya dengan tercengang. Aku sadar, Lee memang sedikit 'unik'. Tapi… sejak kapan ada orang yang memberi selamat dengan cara seperti itu?

"Eh… iya… Terimakasih, Lee…"

"Dan… aku juga punya kado untukmu…" Lee berjalan ke kursi di sebelahku –mengingat kami memang duduk sebangku- dan mengambil sesuatu dari bagian depan ransel hijaunya. Sebuah kotak persegi panjang dengan bungkus berwarna hijau dengan hiasan polkadot kuning kini ada di tangannya. Dia menyerahkannya padaku.

"Waw… Thanks Lee…" kataku sambil memeluk hadiah itu. "Kau benar-benar teman yang baik." Aku berusaha membuka hadiah itu, tapi tangan Lee menahanku.

"Jangan…" dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nanti saja dibukanya. Aku masih punya hadiah yang lainnya untukmu."

"Eh…?" Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Hadiah lainnya?

"Harusnya mereka datang sebentar la… Ah, itu mereka!"

Dengan masih penuh keheranan, aku memperhatikan ke mana jari Lee menunjuk.

Di depan pintu, terlihat beberapa orang anak yang amat familiar di mataku. Satu persatu mereka memasuki kelas dan menuju ke arahku.

"Yo, Naruto!" seorang pemuda yang berada di barisan paling depan menyapaku.

"Kiba!" Dia menghampiriku dan kami ber-_highfive_. Hal yang sudah lama tidak kami lakukan karena berbeda kelas –ketika kelas 1, aku dan Kiba ada di kelas yang sama-.

"Hei… kau tidak tambah tinggi juga ya?" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Tinggiku memang tidak lebih dari hidungnya. Padahal, ketika kelas 1 kami hanya berbeda beberapa senti.

"Brengsek…" aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepalaku. "Kau saja yang pertumbuhannya terlalu cepat, tahu!"

"Na… Naruto-kun…" suara seorang gadis yang terbata-bata membuatku melihat ke belakang Kiba. Dia terlihat kecil jika ada di dekat Kiba karena tingginya yang tidak lebih dari bahu Kiba.

"Hinata-chan!"

Gadis berambut biru itu tersenyum. "Se… Selamat ulang tahun…"

Sebelum aku sempat berkata apa-apa, seorang gadis bermata hijau memandangku dan tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto-kun…"

"Sakura-chan!" aku tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda itu yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu, karena sudah tidak ada lagi ruang di sekitar mejaku –disebabkan oleh Chouji yang tiba-tiba muncul dan segera memenuhi semua tempat-.

"Kau sombong sekali Naruto-kun, tidak pernah main ke kelasku lagi…" ujarnya dengan nada bercanda.

"Haha… Habisnya, kelasmu kan ada di lantai 4. Dan lagi, kau kan sudah jadi kakak kelasku sekarang…" kataku. Yah, gadis di hadapanku ini memang tidak kalah jeniusnya dari Sasuke. Ketika SMP, dia mengambil kelas aksel sehingga sekarang dia sudah duduk di kelas 3. Ngomong-ngomong soal kelas 3… "Mana Sasuke?"

"Hm…" dia memandang sebentar ke luar pintu. "Tadi aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku akan ke kelasmu. Tapi tadi sepertinya ada beberapa anak cewek yang mengerubunginya tadi…"

"Oh… yeah… dasar orang terkenal…"

"Oh ayolah Naruto-kun… kau baru saja bertemu dengannya. Masa sudah kangen lagi sih?" katanya dengan nada menggodaku.

Aku merasakan pipiku menghangat mendengarnya. Sakura adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah bodyguardku. Tentu saja. Kami berteman sejak kecil. Ayahnya adalah pegawai di kantor ayahku. Dan aku tidak takut dia akan membocorkannya kepada orang lain. Aku bisa mempercayainya.

"Hei Naruto…" seorang pemuda muncul di samping Sakura. Rambutnya yang di kuncir ke atas merupakan ciri khasnya.

"Hei Shikamaru… tumben kau mau repot-repot ke sini…"

Dia hanya mengangguk dengan malas-malasan. Kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dengan pita putih dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Wah Shika… tumben kau ingat ulang tahunku…"

Dia menggeleng. "Bukan dariku…"

"Lalu?"

"Dari Gaara, dia menitipkannya padaku ketika aku pergi ke Suna minggu lalu. Dia bilang untuk memberikannya padamu ketika hari ulang tahunmu."

Aku mengangkat alisku ke heranan. "Kau yang pemalas ini mau repot-repot ke Suna? Untuk apa?"

"Dia kan sekarang pacaran dengan Temari… Kurasa dia diancam Gaara kalau tidak mau memberikan hadiah itu padamu, dia tidak boleh lagi dekat-dekat kakaknya itu…" suara Kiba menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum pada Shikamaru. Aku mendengar dia menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'sungguh merepotkan'.

"Lalu… kalian juga…" aku berbalik menghadap teman-temanku yang sekarang sudah berkumpul di belakangku. "Tumben kalian semua ingat ulang tahunku…"

Chouji –yang masih sibuk dengan bungkus keripik kentang di tangannya- yang pertama kali buka suara. "Tadi pagi Lee keliling ke kelas kami semua mengingatkan kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu…" Sekarang aku tahu kenapa tadi pagi Lee tidak menungguku di tempat biasa.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Lee. "Oh Lee… Kau benar-benar baik…" aku berusaha memeluknya tapi dia menghindar.

"Aku hanya ingin agar semua orang merasakan kegembiraan pada hari ulang tahunmu ini. Jadi aku memberitahu mereka semua."

"Jadi nanti siang kita makan di mana, Naruto?" Chouji –yang akhirnya sudah menyerah dengan bungkus keripiknya yang sudah kehabisan isi- bertanya padaku.

"Eh…?" aku memandangnya bingung.

"Yah… Le- Lee bilang, hari ini ka-kau akan mentraktir kami makan siang sebagai pe- perayaan ulang tahunmu… Ya kan Lee?"Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lee.

"Um yahh…" Lee menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kupikir begitu sih…"

Dasar anak ini, memutuskan seenaknya sendiri saja.

"Baiklah… nanti siang kalian semua berkumpul di sini kemudian kita berangkat bersama-sama ke 'Ichiraku'. Setuju?" akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk mentraktir mereka semua, walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada rencana seperti itu sebelumnya. Thanks to Lee…

"Yey! Baiklah… sampai ketemu pulang sekolah nanti, Naruto…" Kiba melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menuju keluar kelas.

"Ya, sampai nan…"

"Naruto-kun!!!" seorang gadis berambut pirang memotong perkataanku kemudian memeluk lenganku. Kiba dan yang lainnya berhenti melangkah dan melihat ke arahku.

"I… Ino-chan…" aku tersenyum ke arahnya, berusaha melepaskan tangan Ino yang melingkar di lenganku. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau aku merasa risih.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu…" Lama? Sepertinya aku baru bertemu dengannya kira-kira dua hari yang lalu. "Kau tidak kangen padaku?"

"Eh…?" aku terkejut dengan perkataannya. Sejak naik ke kelas dua, sikap Ino jadi sedikit aneh padaku. Seperti berusaha… er… mencari perhatianku?

"Ya sudahlah…" akhirnya dia melepaskan tangannya dariku. Aku menarik napas lega. "Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto!" kemudian dia berjinjit sedikit dan mencium pipiku.

Dan saat itu, aku melihat Sasuke yang baru saja muncul di depan pintu kelasku dengan mata yang melebar karena terkejut.

#

#

**SASUKE'S POV**

**"**Ne, Teme… sejak tadi kau diam saja… Tadi kau salah makan ya?" aku mendengar Naruto bertanya dari kursi penumpang di sampingku. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari 'Ichiraku', café favorit Naruto. Alasannya? Karena di sana ada ramen paling enak di seluruh Konoha –itu kata Naruto-. Dia baru saja menghabiskan entah-berapa-ratus-ribu untuk mentraktir teman-temannya yang berisik itu. Apalagi gadis berambut pirang yang centil itu. Sepertinya tadi sepanjang waktu dia tidak melepaskan pegangannya pada Naruto. Siapa namanya? … Ino… Ya, itu dia… Padahal seingatku, tahun lalu dia tidak ada bosan-bosannya mengajakku untuk kencan dengannya. Mungkin akhirnya dia menyerah.

Aku memandang jok belakang dari kaca spion. Berbagai hadiah kini tertumpuk di sana. Milikku tentu saja masih ada di rumah. Aku berencana memberikannya ketika kami sudah sampai di rumah.

"TEME!!! Jangan kebanyakan bengong!!! Lampunya udah ijo tuh!!!" suara Naruto menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Samar-samar terdengar suara klakson dari belakang mobil kami. Aku segera menginjak gas dan menjalankan mobil.

"Kau kenapa sih??? Dari tadi pertanyaanku nggak dijawab, bengong terus… Marah sama aku nih??" Naruto memandangku dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Hn."

"Terus kalau nggak marah sama aku, kenapa dong?"

"Hn."

"Argh!" teriaknya dengan frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kau tidak bisa mengatakan yang lainnya kecuali 'hn'-mu yang menyebalkan itu?"

"Hn."

"Kau. Betul-betul. Menyebalkan!" ujarnya memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata. Tangannya disilangkan dan mengembungkan pipinya tanda bahwa dia sedang sebal.

"H…"  
"Jangan ngomong apa-apa!" sekarang dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. "Aku nggak mau ngomong sama kamu lagi hari ini!"

Oh… bagus Sasuke… Sekarang kau betul-betul membuatnya marah. Aku memandangnya dari sudut mataku.

"Tuan Muda…"

"Kubilang jangan ajak aku ngomong sebelum kamu bisa belajar kata lain kecuali 'hn'-mu itu!"

"Tapi…"

"Ini perintah!"

Degg. Aku benci satu kata itu. Perintah. Naruto biasanya tidak pernah menggunakan kata-kata itu. Dia lebih sering menggunakan kata 'tolong'.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk diam saja. Karena keheningan yang sekarang menguasai atmosfer, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melayangkan ingatanku pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu…

#

#

**FLASHBACK**

Konoha Road.

Hari itu, aku menemani Naruto untuk memilih hadiah ulang tahunnya. Well… sebenarnya ada Sai juga sih. Dan sejujurnya dia yang mengajak Naruto pergi. Lalu dengan alasan 'harus menjaga tuan muda', aku pun ikut mereka. Dan itu sungguh suatu keputusan yang salah.

Mulai dari ketika kami berangkat. Naruto duduk di kursi samping pengemudi, tertawa-tawa mendengar lelucon konyol yang Sai lontarkan padanya. Aku? Duduk terpuruk di kursi belakang sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, mencoba mengambil perhatian Naruto yang ada di kursi depan dengan berdehem, yang ditanggapi dengan tawaran Sai untuk mampir di apotek untuk membeli obat batuk untukku. Shit.

Kemudian, setelah sampai di tempat tujuan kami, yaitu Konoha Super Mall, -lagi-lagi- Naruto dan Sai berjalan di depanku, tangan Naruto memeluk lengan Sai sambil menunjuk barang-barang yang ada di etalase. Sambil memasukkan tanganku ke kantung jaket yang kukenakan, aku menatap pemandangan di depanku itu dengan tatapan… er… apa ya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa namanya, yang pasti aku tidak suka melihat mereka berdua.

Kemudian, mereka berbelok masuk ke salah satu toko. Aku melihat ke atas pintu masuk yang terdapat sebuah papan nama berwarna pink cerah dengan gambar tiga ekor anak kucing yang sedang bermain dengan gulungan benang. Papan itu bertuliskan 'Hi-Pets' dengan tulisan besar berwarna putih-merah yang meliuk-liuk. Aku berjalan masuk mengikuti dua orang yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk.

Berbagai macam hewan menatapku dari balik kandang mereka, seakan-akan berharap bahwa akhirnya akan ada yang membebaskan mereka dari kandang-kandang terkutuk itu. Sai dan Naruto berada di salah satu sudut, sedang mengamati seekor kucing anggora berbulu putih yang sedang tertidur dengan malasnya. Aku menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ya ya ya?" Naruto menarik-narik lengan Sai manja.

Sai terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah… Untuk Naru-chan-ku tersayang…" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. Apa tadi dia bilang, Naru-chan?

"Ah… Arigatou, Sai-niisan…!!" Naruto memeluk 'aniki'-nya itu. Sai hanya tertawa kecil. OK, That's enough!

"Ehem… sepertinya sedikit panas di sini… Bisa anda selesaikan lebih cepat Tuan Muda?" kataku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku.

Bukannya Naruto, Sai yang lebih dulu buka suara. "Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun. Kau memakai jaket kulit di hari secerah ini, tentu saja akan terasa panas," katanya tanpa kehilangan senyum palsunya itu. God, I wanna kick his face now!

Untung saja, setelah itu, dia segera memangil seorang pramuniaga wanita dan berbicara dengannya sebentar. Setelah itu, wanita itu mengambil kandang berisikan kucing putih yang tadi diamati oleh Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau tunggu di luar, Naruto-kun. Kasihan Sasuke-kun kalau harus kelamaan di tempat seperti ini. Kau tidak mau dia sampai dehidrasi, bukan?" katanya pada Naruto. Walaupun tanpa melihat wajahnya, aku bisa menebak dari suaranya, bahwa dia sedang mengejekku.

Naruto kemudian berbalik menghadapku, menarikku ke luar dari tempat itu sambil menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'baiklah' dan 'dasar teme'. Tapi kali ini aku tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku masih ingin meninju wajah sang-tuan-selalu-tersenyum itu.

Akhirnya, Sai keluar sambil menenteng sebuah kandang berisikan seekor kucing putih yang kini tengah membuka matanya. Aku bisa melihat bola matanya yang berwarna biru balik menatapku. Mata yang sama seperti milik Naruto.

Dan, nama yang diberikan oleh Naruto, benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Kuro. Ya, itu namanya. Dia tidak mau selain nama itu. Alasannya? Dulu Sai pernah memberikannya seekor kucing hitam ketika dia masih kecil dan menamainya dengan Kuro. Geez, aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya,

Dan sepanjang sisa hari itu, tidak berjalan dengan lebih baik. Mereka berdua tetap pada dunianya sendiri-sendiri. Sedangkan aku harus menenteng si kucing Kuro sialan sepanjang jalan mereka berputar-putar di Konoha Super Mall ini hingga menjelang petang. Sebenarnya, bisa saja aku meningalkan mereka dan pergi menunggu di mobil. Tapi, hey, aku seorang bodyguard yang baik dan tidak akan begitu saja meninggalkan tuanku sendirian dengan seorang smile-freak yang berbahaya seperti Sai.

Tabahlah Sasuke… hari ini akan segera berakhir…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

#

#

"Have you done daydreaming?"

Suara Naruto kembali membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Tanpa menatapku, dia kembali bersuara, "Kau mau membawa kita ke mana, Sasuke-teme? Uzumaki's mansion sudah hampir terlewati…"

Aku melihat ke luar jendela, menyadari bahwa kami sudah berada di depang gerbang, bahkan hampir melewatinya. Seorang penjaga memandang keheranan dari posnya.

"Ah…" aku segera membelokkan stir.

Ketika sudah mencapai depan mansion, Naruto tidak menyuruhku untuk berhenti seperti biasanya, jadi aku terus menjalankan mobil menuju garasi yang berada di samping rumah.

Naruto langsung turun dan menutup pintu mobil dengan membantingnya. Well, at least… aku tahu satu hal sekarang. Moodnya pasti sedang benar-benar jelek. Lebih baik tidak mengganggunya hari ini.

Aku segera turun dari mobil dan menguncinya. Ketika mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar, aku menyadari ada keanehan di sini. Hey, di mana mobil BMW silver sang-tuan-senyum itu? Bukannya dia ada janji untuk merayakan ulang tahun Naruto bersama dengan Minato-sama di restoran malam ini?

Lalu, ke mana dia sekarang?

"ARGH!!! BRENGSEK!!!"

Itu suara teriakan Naruto. Sepertinya, moodnya akan bertambah buruk di sisa hari ini.

#

#

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju Iruka yang masih mematung di ruang keluarga itu.

"Iruka-san, apa yang…?"

"Ano, Sasuke…" suara berat seorang pria memotong ucapanku. Aku berbalik dan mendapati lelaki berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya baru saja keluar dari arah dapur. Tangan kanannya masih memegang sebuah celemek berwarna biru tua yang sepertinya baru saja dilepasnya.

"Kakashi-san… bisa beritahu saya apa yang terjadi?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lebih baik kau segera ke atas, Sasuke. Tuan Muda perlu sedikit… er… didinginkan…" katanya sambil berjalan ke arah Iruka yang sepertinya masih shock akibat teriakan Naruto tadi, kemudian memeluknya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. "Ssstt… sudahlah Iruka… Tuan Muda pasti tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu seperti itu…"

"Kakashi…" Iruka memandang Kakashi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Terimakasih…" ujarnya. Dibenamkannya kepalanya ke dada bidang laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Oh…" kata Sasuke frustasi melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu. Dia berjalan meninggalkan dua orang yang berada dalam dunia mereka itu sendiri menuju ke lantai 2.

Setibanya di sana, dia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang yang digelung di belakang sedang mengetok-ngetok pintu kayu, yang Sasuke tahu adalah pintu kamar Naruto, dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Tuan Muda… Tolong buka pintunya…"

"Yumiko-san…" Sasuke memanggil wanita itu, berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun… untunglah…" Yumiko berbalik menghadap pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Ada apa dengan Tuan Muda? Tadi saya dengar teriakan Tuan Muda…"

"Sebenarnya… Tadi tiba-tiba ada telepon dari kantor cabang Uzumaki Corporation yang ada di Suna. Mereka menghadapi sedikit masalah, sehingga Sai dan Minato-sama harus segera pergi ke sana. Sai menitipkan pesan untuk memberitahu Tuan Muda jika dia sudah pulang, untuk tetap melaksanakan makan malam yang sudah direncanakan tanpa kehadirannya dan Minato-sama karena tempatnya sudah dipesan sejak lama. Jadi…"

"Tuan Muda marah karena Sai tidak menepati janji?"

Wanita tua itu mengangguk. "Begitu Iruka memberitahunya, Tuan Muda langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu sambil berkata untuk membatalkan pesanan itu."

"Dan keadaannya jadi lebih buruk karena sejak tadi mood Tuan Muda sedang tidak baik…" ujar Sasuke sambil mengangguk-angguk, membuat Yumiko bingung melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, batalkan saja pesanan itu," kata Sasuke setelah berpikir sebentar. "Aku tidak yakin Tuan Muda akan pergi dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Eh…? Tapi Sasuke-kun…"

"Aku punya rencana lain…" katanya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri dengan rencana yang tersusun di kepalanya.

#

#

_Oh yeah… hari ulang tahun terhebat sepanjang sejarah. _Naruto terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya, memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna orange terang.

_Apa segitu pentingnya pekerjaan itu sampai-sampai aniki membatalkan janjinya denganku? padahal kan rencana ini sudah disusun dari berminggu-minggu yang lalu..._

Yah… bukan berarti setiap tahun dia merayakan ulang tahunnya. Sai-niisan dan ayahnya selalu sibuk setiap saat. Dan Naruto tidak terlalu menyukai pesta, karena Sasuke tidak suka jika harus berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Jadi daripada harus menikmati pesta sendirian, sedangkan Sasuke berusaha bersembunyi sebanyak mungkin dari kejaran penggemar wanitanya –Naruto tersenyum ketika mengingat Sasuke yang tidak sempat bersembunyi pada suatu pesta dan dipaksa berdansa dengan lebih dari 10 orang wanita berbagai usia-, Naruto lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan pesta.

Dan Naruto tahu, Sasuke tidak terlalu menikmati acara tadi siang ketika Naruto mentraktir teman-temannya di 'Ichiraku'. Terlalu banyak orang. Apalagi dengan Ino yang bergelayutan di lengannya sepanjang waktu. Naruto bisa merasakan pandangan aneh Sasuke kepadanya. Apa dia cemburu karena Ino sekarang lebih sering menempel pada Naruto? _Haah…_ dia hanya bisa menarik napas panjang.

Tapi…_ Hey, ini ulang tahunku yang ke 17, harusnya aku bisa mendapat sesuatu yang lebih baik dari ini... _Naruto memiringkan badannya menghadap ke samping_. Bahkan Sasuke belum memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untukku… _pikirnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, matanya terasa sangat berat. Akhirnya kantuk pun menguasainya dan ia jatuh tertidur.

Langit berubah gelap. Matahari sudah sedari tadi meninggalkan singgasananya. Bergantikan oleh bulan yang tampak malu-malu memperlihatkan wujudnya. Menyebabkan langit malam itu berwarna hitam kelam.

Perlahan-lahan, Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sejenak, untuk membiasakan bola mata biru itu dengan kegelapan. Sambil masih mengucek-ngucek matanya, dia bangkit dari ranjangnya yang nyaman, menuju saklar lampu yang berada di samping pintu dan menyalakannya. Membuatnya kembali mengerjapkan matanya, kali ini untuk membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya. Diliriknya jam di meja belajar, pukul 20.00.

_Sunyi_, pikirnya. Terlalu sunyi malahan. Tak seperti biasanya. Walaupun memang rumah mewah ini tidak terbiasa dengan keramaian namun kesunyian yang di luar kewajaran membuatnya cukup bertanya-tanya.

Ditajamkannya telinganya, berharap bisa menangkap suara penjaga yang sedang patroli atau pelayan yang sedang membersihkan ruangan. Tidak ada. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju pintu kaca yang menghubungkannya dengan balkon. Diarahkannya pandangannya keluar untuk sekedar mendapati bahwa lampu di halaman sama sekali belum dinyalakan. Panik mulai melanda dirinya. _Ada yang tidak beres di sini. _

Tanpa sempat mengganti seragam yang sedari tadi masih dikenakannya, pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan ke luar dari kamarnya. Dan didapatinya suasana seperti yang baru saja dilihatnya . Gelap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

_What the hell is going on in here?_

Dengan panik, dibukanya pintu kamar yang ada di samping kamarnya. Kosong. Pemilik kamar itu tidak ada di sana.

Dengan setengah berlari, dia menuruni tangga. Dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya tak berubah. Seluruh penjuru rumah itu masih gelap, tidak ada lampu yang menyinari. Dan tetap tidak ditemukannya seorang pun yang dia kenal.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, berharap dapat mencium wangi masakan lelaki berambut perak yang dikenalnya. Nihil.

Kali ini, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Berbagai piliran buruk melintas di otaknya.

_Bagaimana kalau mereka semua menghilang seperti ibu? _Tanyanya.

_Tidak... tidak... Sasuke tidak akan mungkin meninggalkanku seperti itu... iya kan? Iruka juga, Kakashi, Yumiko-baasan..._

Kakinya yang telanjang sekarang terasa beku karena berjalan di luar rumah yang hangat tanpa mengenakan alas kaki. Ditengoknya garasi yang berisikan beberapa buah mobil bermerek. Lengkap, tidak ada bekas mobil yang dipakai -kecuali yang dipakainya pagi tadi untuk sekolah-.

Kali ini dilangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang tanpa mengindahkan rasa dingin yang mulai menjalari ke tubuh bagian atasnya.

Berjalan melewati kolam renang, dia bisa melihat riak-riak air yang ditimbulkan oleh angin yang saat itu lumayan kencang berhembus. _Harusnya aku memakai jaket tadi..._

Terus berjalan -sambil setengah berlari- dia mulia mengarahkan kakinya menuju paviliun-paviliun yang ada di halaman belakang. Sambil harap-harap cemas, dibukanya satu persatu pintu paviliun, berharap menemukan wajah yang familiar baginya.

Setelah mendapati 3 paviliun yang kosong, dia mulai merasa putus asa. _Mereka benar-benar pergi... meninggalkanku di hari ulang tahunku..._

Dengan langkah yang sedikit terseok, dia menuju ke paviliun yang keempat. Dengan sedikit berdoa, dia memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Sama saja, kegelapan yang menyambutnya.

'Tap... Tap...'

_Tadi itu, suara langkah kaki kan? _Secercah harapan muncul baginya.

"Sasuke?" perlahan, dia semakin masuk ke dalam paviliun. Telinganya tetap terjaga dengan baik. "Iruka? Kakashi? Yumiko-baasan?"

Dan tanpa disangka-sangkanya, sebuah tangan menutup matanya dari belakang, membuatnya pandangannya manjadi gelap. Tangannya mencoba mengapai-gapai liar di udara mencoba menjatukan pemilik tangan yang kini sedang menahannya.

"Get off!!!" Pemuda pirang itu berusaha melepaskan dirinya hanya untuk mendapati bahwa dia kalah kuat dari siapapun-itu-yang-sedang-menutup-matanya-dan-sekarang-berusaha-menyeretnya-ke-bagian-paviliun-yang-lebih-dalam.

_Perlawanan yang sia-sia... _pikirnya. Diturunkannya tangannya dan menyerah pada si penyerang itu. _Aku akan mati seperti ibu..._

Seperti kelakuannya yang tiba-tiba, seperti itu pula penyerang itu melepaskan pegangannya.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, dibukanya matanya yang sedikit perih karena cahaya yang tiba-tiba saja menyapa.

Begitu penglihatannya menjadi lebih jelas, apa yang ada di hadapannya itu sungguh membuatnya tercengang.

#

TBC

############################################################################################################

Maaf karena update yang lama...

kesalahan bukan pada komputer anda, tapi pada babeh Cha yang seenaknya membawa kabur laptop...

apalagi, bentar lagi mau UAS dan Cha belum ada persiapan sama sekali...

maklum, pengguna SKS sejati...

chapter selanjutnya pas liburan aja ya...

#

Thanks 4 all reviewers:

Nakamura Arigatou, 5 Sekawan, , dilia shiraishi, VongoLa-aI, Deeandra Hihara, Kristi Tamagochi, ., yuu aja, UcHiHa MixMiu, D1Ndr4_g0n (dra, cha rehat dulu dari fs!), The Supernova, Ryu.

Jangan bosen ngereview ya!

saran dan kritik di terima!

ps: ada yang ngrasa kalo cara nulis cha di chapter ini agak beda?

ps2: ada yang baca Yami No Matsuei? Muraki-nya keren!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Cha's Note:

Akhirnya…

Dilanjutin juga…

Bangganya…

Makasih buat yang udah setia menunggu…

Cha seneng banget…

Selamat menikmati chap berikut…

* * *

Uzumaki's Mansion. Sehari setelah ulang tahun Sang Tuan Muda.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang duduk dengan tenang di atas ayunan kayu yang tergantung pada satu-satunya pohon yang berada di halaman samping rumah mewah itu. Padahal, hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat itu terdapat sebuah gazebo yang terlihat nyaman. Namun sepertinya Sang Tuan Muda tidak terlalu begitu peduli di mana dia duduk. Pun dengan kucing anggora putih yang dengan manjanya tidur di samping kaki majikannya itu.

Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah buku yang terbuka halamannya. Dengan serius, diresapinya satu per satu kalimat yang ada di buku itu. Sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda lain yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Anda bisa masuk angin kalau berada di luar tanpa mengenakan jaket, Tuan Muda," ujarnya. "Dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tuan Muda itu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari objek di tangannya. "Kau sendiri ngapain di luar sini? Kalau memang dingin, kau masuk saja ke dalam."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Anda seharusnya lebih mengkhawatirkan kesehatan anda daripada mengurusi saya."

"Lebih baik katakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri."

"Haah…" dia menarik napas panjang. "Kalau anda tidak masuk juga, saya terpaksa harus menarik anda dengan paksa, Naruto-sama."

Naruto mendengus kemudian menutup bukunya setelah sebelumnya menaruh pembatas buku untuk menandai halamannya. "Kau ini… bisa nggak sih sekali-kali memikirkan dirimu sendiri sebelum orang lain? Terkadang egois itu juga perlu, tahu!" katanya sambil memandang pemuda yang kini berjarak dua langkah darinya.

"Sudah cukup satu anak kecil di rumah ini, tidak perlu ditambah lagi."

"Kau mengejekku, teme?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kuro, kucing yang kini menggeliat malas dalam tidurnya, dan mengangkatnya kemudian menaruhnya di pangkuannya, di atas buku yang barusan dibacanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, pipimu gimana? Masih sakit?"

Refleks, Sasuke mengusap pipi kanannya yang terlihat sedikit membiru. "Hanya sedikit memar. Tidak usah khawatir."

"Aku juga nggak akan merasa bersalah kok. Habis, itu kan salahmu sendiri…"

XxXxX

**FLASHBACK**

"Happy Birthday, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menyapanya.

"Eh?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi bodoh.

Di hadapannya, terdapat sebuah kue ulang tahun berwarna coklat dengan hiasan wajah Kyuubi di atasnya, juga krim putih yang meliuk-liuk di bawah gambar itu yang menyusun namanya. Tak hanya itu, di atas meja bertaplak warna hijau polkadot yang ada di tengah ruangan itu terdapat berbagai macam kue-kue sederhana dan minuman warna-warni. Di sekeliling yang cukup besar tersebut, walaupun tidak terlalu ramai, terdapat hiasan-hiasan yang terlihat dipasang terburu-buru.

Kemudian dia menyapukan pandangannya kepada orang-orang yang ada di ruangan. Dikenalinya beberapa laki-laki yang memakai jas dan kacamata hitam –pengawal dan penjaga rumah yang dicurigainya sebagai mantan yakuza-, lalu para wanita yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan rok krem kotak-kotak –pelayan yang selalu menjaga barang-barang di rumahnya selalu pada tempatnya-, kemudian Yumiko, Iruka dan Kakashi.

Irukalah yang pertama kali buka suara. "Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto-sama," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kami harap, Anda suka dengan pesta yang kami adakan ini. Yah… walaupun tidak terlalu sempurna sih…"

"Kenapa…?" Naruto masih terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya itu.

Suara berat Kakashi yang menjawabnya. "Karena Tuan Muda ngambek seperti tadi sore, kami terpaksa mengadakan pesta yang merepotkan ini agar Tuan Mu… AUCH! Ruka!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, siku Iruka sudah lebih dulu menyodok dadanya. "Jaga mulutmu, Kakashi…" ujarnya dengan tatapan jangan-macam-macam-kau-pada-anakku. "Maksudnya… kami tidak ingin melihat anda sedih di hari ulang tahun anda, Tuan Muda… Kami semua sayang pada anda…"

Naruto tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. _Aku lupa… masih banyak orang yang sayang padaku…_

"Terimakasih semua…"

Yumiko maju mendekati majikan mudanya itu dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Anda berhak mendapatkan ini, Tuan Muda…" Senyumnya mengembang, "… Lagipula, anda sebaiknya berterimakasih kepada Sasuke yang sudah merencanakan acara ini…"

Seakan sadar akan sesuatu, Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari Yumiko. "Mana Sasuke?" tanyanya. Matanya kembali menyapu ruangan itu, tapi tidak menemukan pemuda berambut hitam yang dimaksudnya. "Aku akan menghajarnya karena sudah membuatku ketakutan setengah mati…"

"Tidak usah anda hajar juga anda sudah berhasil membuat pipi saya bengkak." Sebuah suara yang dikenalnya terdengar dari balik punggungnya.

Naruto berbalik dengan cepat hanya untuk menemukan Sasuke yang tengah menggosok-gosok pipinya sambil meringis kesakitan. "Kau kenapa? Sudah babak belur sebelum aku sempat menghajarmu."

"Ini… tadi waktu anda memberontak dan bergerak-gerak seenaknya, anda berhasil menonjok pipi saya…"

"Oh… sakit ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Salahmu… mengerjaiku…"

"Tuan Muda… saya melakukan hal itu agar setidaknya sifat egois Tuan Muda sedikit berkurang. Tadi sore anda marah-marah dan membentaki Iruka atas kesalahan yang tidak dilakukannya. Saya ingin anda sedikit merasakan bagaimana jika sampai tidak ada kami semua di dekat anda. Dan benar dugaan saya, anda betul-betul ketakutan…" Sasuke tertawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya yang menyebabkan Naruto menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

"Yare-yare…" Kakashi kembali berbicara sambil masih menggosok-gosok dadanya. "Sudahlah… berhenti bertengkarnya, lanjutkan saja besok. Sekarang mulai pestanya. Aku sudah susah payah membuat semua makanan ini dalam waktu yang singkat, kalian harus menghargainya!"

Dan dengan perkataan itu, Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke untuk meniup lilin yang berbentuk angka 17 dan memotong kuenya. Potongan pertama diberikan kepada Iruka sebagai permintaan maafnya. Potongan kedua malah dimakannya sendiri ("Kalau mau kuenya, potong sendiri dong!"). Setelah itu, semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menyerbu meja untuk mengisi perut mereka yang mulai bernyanyi.

Tawa dan canda menghiasi ruangan itu hingga malam mulai menuju pertengahan. Tak ada lagi Naruto yang ngambek dan kesal. Sepertinya sudah lupa akan kemarahan yang tadi dirasakannya. Semua orang bergembira di pesta dadakan itu. Mungkin kalau tidak diperingatkan oleh Yumiko ("Kalian ini masih punya pekerjaan untuk besok pagi, kan? Tuan Muda juga butuh tidur!"), pesta itu akan berlanjut sampai pagi…

**END FLASHBACK**

XxXxX

**"**Kau dan ide bodohmu…" gumam Naruto.

"Tapi, anda senang bukan?" goda Sasuke.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertaannya. _Mana mungkin aku bilang kalau itu adalah pesta yang sangat menyenangkan? Bisa mati aku…_

Sasuke yang menangkap gelagat Tuan Mudanya hanya tertawa kecil, seakan tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pemuda berambut pirang itu. Akhirnya, dia mengalihkan pembicaraannya, "Anda suka buku yang saya berikan?"

Sedikit terkejut karena topik yang berubah, Naruto tergesa-gesa mengambil buku yang ada di pahanya menyebabkan Kuro terjatuh dari pangkuannya. "Ini?" katanya sambil mengangkat buku bersampul coklat dan memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke yang mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ya… aku suka ceritanya…" Naruto memandangi buku berjudul 'For One More Day' itu sejenak sebelum pandangannya menerawang. "Seandainya… kalau aku bisa bertemu Kaa-san sekali lagi, aku akan bilang padanya bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya. Kemudian, aku akan minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya, atas kesalahanku yang menyebabkannya pergi untuk selamanya…" tatapannya berubah sedih.

Sasuke memandangnya bingung. Setelah 8 tahun menjadi bodyguardnya, dia masih belum tahu kenapa Kushina-sama, ibu Naruto, meninggal. Dari apa yang dibacanya di koran, Kushina disebutkan meninggal karena sakit, tapi tidak disebutkan penyebabnya. Bertanya pada pelayan yang lain pun percuma, mereka hanya akan tutup mulut. Apalagi pada Naruto. Sama saja menyuruh orang bisu bernyanyi.

"Maaf… seharusnya saya tidak memberikan anda buku itu…"

Naruto tertawa hambar. "Sudahlah…" Naruto bardiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya. "Sudah hampir hujan, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam…"

Naruto berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke yang masih diam di tempatnya. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia tidak memperhatikan langkahnya. Akibatnya, ekor Kuro yang ada di dekatnya terinjak dan Kuro yang terkejut, refleks menancapkan cakarnya ke kaki Naruto yang hanya memakai sandal.

"AUCH!!" Naruto segera menjauhkan kakinya dari jangkauan Kuro. Karena mengangkat kaki yang terluka, pemuda pirang itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan sesuai dengan hukum gravitasi, Naruto pun tertarik ke tanah. "Wa…

"Naruto!" Sasuke yang demi melihat majikannya terjatuh, tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya –memanggil nama Naruto dengan namanya sendiri di luar jam sekolah-.

-

-

BRUUKK

-

-

Dan terjatuhlah mereka berdua.

-

-

Dengan posisi yang sudah bisa ditebak.

Karena Sasuke menahan Naruto mencium tanah dengan tubuhnya sendiri, maka bisa ditebak bahwa Naruto terjatuh di atas badan bodyguardnya itu.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi mereka berdua untuk menyadarinya.

"Tu… Tuan Muda! Anda tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke mangkhawatirkan majikannya yang hanya menatapnya balik dengan mata birunya.

Sebentar kemudian, Naruto menggeleng.

"Syukurlah…" Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ketika menyadari bahwa posisi mereka berlum berubah, wajahnya mulai sedikit memerah karena wajah Naruto yang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Mm… an… anda sudah bisa bangun, Tuan? Sudah mulai gerimis, anda bisa kehujanan."

Lagi, Naruto menggeleng.

Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran majikannya itu. Apalagi, ketika tiba-tiba, Naruto menurunkan wajahnya menuju telinga kiri Sasuke. Kedua tangannya masing-masing berada di samping kepala Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke…" Nafas Naruto yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya membuatnya sedikit bergidik. "… tadi kau memanggil namaku kan? Tanpa embel-embel apapun?"

Hening. Sasuke tidak menjawab –tidak bisa menjawab lebih tepatnya- pertanyaan barusan. Ada sensasi aneh yang menjalar di punggungnya ketika napas Naruto kembali menyapa telinganya. Wangi jeruk semakin jelas menggelitik hidungnya.

"Kok diam?" Bisa didengarnya, pemuda 17 tahun itu tersenyum.

"Saya…" _Urgh…_ pemuda berambut hitam itu menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak.

"Ne, Sasuke…" ulang Naruto lagi, "… kau ingat pertanyaan yang pernah kau tanya waktu itu?"

Dan –lagi-, Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Kau pernah tanya, kan, apa kau bisa menggantikan tempat Sai-niisan?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan bodohnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Apalagi dengan panas tubuh Naruto yang menimpanya, membuat otaknya membeku untuk sementara waktu.

"Jawabannya…" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, kali ini memandang bola mata hitam yang memandangnya dengan keheranan. "… tidak."

Dan dengan itu, Naruto kembali menurunkan wajahnya, mendaratkan bibirnya ke pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Ini…" katanya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, "… maaf ya?"

Kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

Perlahan, Naruto menggerakkan bibirnya…

… menuju bibir Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar ketika bibir Naruto menekan bibirnya dengan lembut. Mata biru langitnya terpejam.

Tak ada yang bergerak. Untuk Sasuke, dia terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Dia tak mau kehilangan sentuhan yang menyenangkan itu.

Dan perlahan pula, Sasuke menutup mata onyxnya, berusaha merasakan ciuman itu lebih lama. Dia tidak membalasnya, tapi tidak juga menolaknya. Dia hanya ingin menikmatinya.

Entah berapa detik kemudian, Naruto menjilat bibir bawah Sasuke dengan lembut. Seakan mengerti apa yang dilakukan Tuan Mudanya, Sasuke membuka mulutnya sedikit…

… hanya untuk mendapati sentuhan yang memabukkan itu telah berakhir. Bola mata biru itu telah terbuka dan kembali memandang ke dalam matanya. Pipinya terlihat memerah.

"… karena Sai-niisan tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih dari seorang kakak bagiku… dan kamu…" Naruto menggeleng. Dan tanpa pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto bangkit dari posisinya di atas pemuda bermata hitam yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Gerimis…" hanya itu yang dikatakannya sebelum berlari menuju rumah yang hangat.

Tinggallah Sasuke yang masih berusaha mencerna arti dari kelakuan dan perkataan majikannya tadi. Disentuhnya bibirnya, baru disadarinya bahwa wajahnya memanas dan degup jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasanya

_Ini… bukan mimpi, kan?_

XxXxX

**NARUTO'S POV**

Haah… hari Senin lagi… sekolah lagi… dan yang paling buruk, pelajaran bejat bernama FISIKA itu lagi!!!

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku menarik napas panjang. Lee yang duduk di sampingku sudah tidak heran lagi. Aku memang selalu begini setiap hari Senin. Bayangkan saja, pelajaran pertama saja sudah langsung kimia. Setelah itu disusul biologi, dan setelah istirahat masih ada matematika. Dan, seakan semua itu belum cukup, masih ditambah dengan pelajaran fisika!

Siapa sih yang bikin jadwal seperti itu! Betul-betul nggak punya perikemuridan! Terus kenapa fisika harus ditaruh di jam terakhir! Kepalaku keburu udah penuh sama konfigurasi elektron, sel-sel tumbuhan, sama permutasi dan kombinasi! Sudah nggak akan cukup tempat untuk hukum-hukum Newton dan gaya gravitasi!

Haah… lagi-lagi aku menarik napas panjang. Kalau memang benar gaya gravitasi segitu kuatnya, aku ingin ditarik ke dalam pusat bumi saat ini juga!

RRRIIINNGGG…

Dan betapa gembiranya hatiku mendengar bel makan siang itu!

"Kantin!" teriakku lantang sambil mengacungkan tinjuku ke udara. Bisa kudengar beberapa anak menertawaiku. Sebodo ah!

"Bagus! Ayo kita isi ulang semangat jiwa muda kita!" Lee ikut-ikutan memasang pose _nice guy_-nya dan menarikku keluar dari kelas.

Untuk beberapa alasan, aku bersyukur sekarang aku memiliki teman-teman yang baik seperti sekarang. Karena dulu, hanya ada Sasuke yang menemaniku. Dan sekarang, alasan kali ini aku bersyukur karena kelas Kiba dan Chouji ada di lantai 1 dan kelas yang paling dekat dengan kantin. Jadi mereka berdua selalu bisa mendapatkan tempat untuk kami setiap jam makan siang yang selalu menyebabkan kantin penuh sesak.

Kami kembali akrab seperti kelas 1 dulu. Sudah seminggu lebih kami makan siang bersama di kantin.

Begitu sampai di kantin, terlihat Kiba dan Chouji sudah mulai sibuk berkutat dengan makanannya. Di samping mereka sudah ada Shikamaru dan Sakura. Kami segera menghampiri dan duduk di tempat yang sudah mereka siapkan. Aku di samping Sakura, sedangkan Lee di samping Shikamaru yang kelihatannya sedang tidur.

"Hei Kiba, Chouji!" sapa Lee kepada mereka berdua yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan karena mulut keduanya yang masih penuh.

"Kalau kau mau tidur, bukannya lebih baik di kelas, Shika?" tanyaku. Shikamaru sebenarnya adalah kakak kelasku, sama seperti Sakura. Tapi… rasanya nggak pantas kalau harus panggil dia dengan sebutan Senpai.

"Tadi kami nggak ada pelajaran, trus karena ribut, Shika ngungsi ke sini…" Sakura yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Tangannya sedang sibuk memotong-motong roti bakarnya. "Terus karena malas balik ke kelas, dia keterusan tidur di sini deh…"

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Setelah menitipkan pesananku pada Lee, aku segera menghadap Sakura lagi. "Sasuke mana?"

Sakura berhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya, sepertinya sedang bepikir. "Tadi katanya sih mau mengerjakan tugas di kelas. Padahal aku yakin, dia pasti sudah mengerjakannya," dia mengginggit sedikit rotinya sebelum melanjutkan. "Seminggu ini dia aneh, sepertinya nggak fokus. Aku nggak pernah lihat dia kaya gitu…"

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. "Oh…"

Sakura menatapku heran. Sebelum dia sempar bertanya lagi, seorang pria setengah baya mengantarkan mengantarkan ramen pesananku.

"Itadakimasu!"

Tanpa aba-aba, aku memakan ramen porsi jumboku. Sakura akhirnya kembali berkutat dengan rotinya.

Sasuke… aku tersenyum memikirkannya. Aku juga merasa, selama seminggu ini, tepatnya seminggu sete;ah hari ulang tahunku itu, sikapnya jadi sedikit aneh. Jika aku berbicara dengannya, dia menolak untuk melihat mataku seperti biasanya. Dan dia menjadi sangat sensitif dengan kata-kata yang menyangkut 'bibir', 'ciuman', dan sebagainya.

Seperi tadi pagi waktu kami sarapan bersama. Sasuke yang duduk di hadapanku tidak mengangkat wajahnya, tapi aku bisa melihat ada sedikit saus yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Sasuke… ada saus di bibirmu…" kataku memberitahunya.

Seketika itu juga, Sasuke langsung menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam dan menyelesaikan sarapannya. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan bingung. Sekilas aku bisa melihat pipinya yang memerah.

Tapi setelah aku pikir lagi, sepertinya aku bisa mengerti sebab kelakuannya itu.

Ciuman yang aku berikan sehari setelah ulang tahunku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang waktu itu aku lakukan. Kami begitu dekat. Aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya. Padahal itu ciuman pertamaku. Tapi… karena itu dengan Sasuke… kenapa tidak?

"Na… Naruto-kun… kau senyum-senyum sendiri…" Tanpa sadar, Hinata sudah duduk di sampingku.

Aku tertawa kecil, malu karena tertangkap basah sedang memikirkan Sasuke. "Hehe… nggak apa-apa kok…"

"Aku duluan ya, Naruto. Ada urusan sebentar…" Sakura bangkit darn kursi di sampingku. "Tidak usah bangunkan Shikamaru. Jam pelajaran habis ini kosong…" tambahnya sebelum pergi dari kantin. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Hinata-chan… mana Ino-chan?" tanyaku ketika menyadari cewek berambut pirang itu tidak ada. Bukannya aku ingin bertemu dengannya, hanya saja, selama seminggu belakangan, Ino juga selalu muncul di kantin bersama dengan Hinata karena mereka teman satu kelas.

"Diet…" Chouji yang menjawabnya. "Dia yang bilang sendiri kemarin…"

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawabannya. Paling tidak, sekarang aku bisa bebas darinya setiap jam makan siang. "Aku duluan balik ke kelas ya! Habis ini Fisika. Mau menyiapkan hati…"

"Halah… tetep aja nggak ada yang nyangkut di kepala. Dari kelas satu juga gitu kan…" Kiba tertawa mengejekku. Sebagai hadiah, aku memberinya pukulan kecil di kepala yang membuatnya tersedak.

XxXxX

"Niatmu tak bisa diluruskan lagi? Kalau begitu sih, kau hanya akan menyakiti anak itu…" gadis berambut merah muda itu berbicara kepada sahabatnya.

"Sakura…" potongnya, "… ini bukan cuma sekedar masalah perasaan. Cowok seperti dia itu nggak boleh dianggurin. Sayang banget lagi…" tak dilepaskan pandangannya dari cermin di dinding di hadapannya.

"Kenapa sih? Kamu dulu nggak kaya gini kok! Dulu kamu ngotot banget harus dapetin Sasuke, kenapa sekarang…"

"Kamu yang seharusnya merubah pandanganmu, Sakura… Sasuke itu nggak punya masa depan yang cerah. Dia cuma bodyguardnya Naruto. Daripada sama budaknya, mending sama majikannya sekalian kan?"

"Ino! Jaga bicaramu!"

"Apa yang harus dijaga? Aku bicara sesuai kenyataan kok!" kali ini, gadis pirang itu menatap sahabatnya. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya, seakan menantang gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Dan kamu nggak usah sok suci deh! Paling juga kamu nyesel dalam hati karena kamu naruh hati ama Sasuke."

"Aku nggak nyangka… aku piker kamu…"

"Apa? Kamu tahu apa tentang aku? Keluargaku hanya punya toko bunga kecil-kecilan, penghasilan juga nggak seberapa. Dan itu semua nggak akan cukup untuk aku. Paling nggak, kalau aku punya cowok seperti Naruto, hidupku bias terjamin."

"Cukup! Aku nggak mau dengar kata-kata kamu lagi!" dengan itu, sakura menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras dan meninggalkan Ino sendirian di bawah tangga dan menuju kelasnya sendiri. _Ino… kamu bukan seperti yang kukenal dulu…_

"Dasar cewek bodoh… mana mungkin aku mau sama seseorang yang nggak punya masa depan yang cerah. Kalau dia memang jenius seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang, harusnya dia juga segera melupakan cowok pecundang seperti Sasuke…"

"Yang pecundang itu kamu, Ino…" suara seseorang terdengar dari belakangnya.  
"Na.. Naruto-kun!" ujarnya. Dia terlihat sangat salah tingkah. "Er… sedang apa kamu di sini?"

"Nggak penting ngapain aku di sini… Apa maksud kamu bicara seperti tadi?" Mata biru langit Naruto yang biasanya bersinar cerah terlihat sedikit gelap.

"Bi… Bicara apa? Aku… aku nggak ngerti apa maksud kamu…"

"Jangan pura-pura nggak tahu!" teriaknya pada Ino yang kini matanya melebar karena ketakutan sambil memukul tembok di sampingnya. "Aku nggak sebego itu untuk nggak mengerti apa maksud perkataanmu tadi…"

"Itu… a… aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah gitu dong, Naruto-kun…" tangan Ino berusaha memeluk lengan Naruto yang segera ditepisnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku…" desis Naruto. "Kamu nggak punya hak untuk ngomong hal seperti itu tentang Sasuke. Kamu nggak tahu apa-apa tentang dia."

"Naruto… aku minta maaf… Tadi hanya keceplosan…" lagi, Ino berusaha menyentuh Naruto hanya untuk mendapat perlakuan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Keceplosan? Tapi tadi kamu ngomong dengan sangat lancar pada Sakura. Makanya, kalau kau mau menjelek-jelekkan seseorang, cari tempat yang lebih tersembunyi daripada di bawah tangga seperti ini…" ujarnya dengan suara yang sedingin es, kemudian dia berbalik dan meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Satu hal lagi, Ino… Jangan dekati aku ataupun Sasuke jika kau masih punya pikiran seperti itu…" katanya tanpa menghadap Ino dan segera hilang menaiki tangga.

"Shit… sekarang hilang tambang emasku…" Ino menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi jangan kau kira kau menang dariku, Naruto-kun. Aku nggak pernah menyerah begitu aja. Kalau memang aku nggak bisa mendapatkanmu, maka nggak ada yang bisa…" Seulas senyum licik tersirat di bibirnya.

"Kau akan kubuat menyesal, Naruto-kun…"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Yey!

Chap 5 selesai juga…

Sepertinya kecepetan ya?

Aduh… gomen…

Lagi nggak mood nih...

-halah, pake alesan segala-

Okey… Cha nggak sabar pengen chapter selanjutnya…

Ada apa?

Tunggu saja… hohoho… -evil laugh-

Tapi sepertinya akan agak lama,

Cha pengen fokus ke fict Cha yang baru…

'The Last Thing Lost'. Rate M lho…

Baca juga ya! –promosi mode on-

Thank's For All Reviewers:

Deeandra Hihara, 5 Sekawan, Sabaku No Kaoru, Chiba Asuka, dilia shiraishi, , .UchiSa, D1Ndr4_gOn, Chiaki Megumi.


	6. Chapter 6

Cha's Note:

Akhirnya Cha memutuskan untuk tidak menelantarkan (?) fict ini dulu…

Mau Cha lanjutin aja sekalian,

Sebelum Cha lupa apa yang mau ditulis…

Maklum, Cha tipe orang yang selalu nyimpen plot cerita di kepala,

Nggak ditulis di kertas atau di manapun…

Jadi sekalinya lupa, ya wassalam…

Hehehe…

-dikeroyok massa-

* * *

MY BODYGUARD

Story by Charlotte. d'Cauchemar

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:

AU. OOC. Yaoi.

Chapter 6

Summary:

Mungkin… selama ini aku yang nggak pernah mengakuinya. Rasa sayang yang kurasakan terhadap Naruto, mungkinkah itu…

… cinta?

* * *

"Sejak kemarin, anda tidak bersemangat, Tuan Muda," ujar Sasuke sambil menaruh sepiring nasi goreng di depan Naruto. Kemudian dia mengambil tempat di samping majikannya itu dan mulai memakan sarapan paginya yang serupa dengan milik Naruto hanya saja dengan ekstra tomat –well, bisa dibilang itu nasi goreng tomat-.

"Hmm…" Naruto menjawab dengan tidak semangat.

"Sakit?"  
Naruto menggeleng dan mulai mengaduk-aduk nasi gorengnya tanpa ada niat untuk memakannya. "Cuma kurang tidur…"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, heran. "Tapi tadi malam, anda masuk kamar jam 7, bahkan melewatkan waktu makan malam. Ada masalah?"

Naruto menarik napas panjang. _Gini nih, susahnya punya bodyguard yang matanya nggak bisa ditipu… pengen tahu aja urusan orang… Mana bisa aku bilang semaleman aku mikirin perkataan Ino kemarin…_

"Sasuke… menurut kamu… kalau… er… kalau…"

"Ya?" Sasuke dengan sabar menanti tuan mudanya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

_Ayo… kamu bisa Naruto! _

"Gimana rasanya kalau kamu… er… suka ama seseorang?"

Hampir Sasuke menyemburkan nasi goreng yang tengah dilahapnya. Hampir, tapi ditahannya demi menjaga harga dirinya di hadapan majikannya.

"Kenapa… uhuk… tiba-tiba tanya seperti itu?" Diambilnya segelas jus tomat yang ada di samping piringnya. Beberapa butir nasi berhasil lolos ke tenggorokannya, membuatnya terbatuk.

"Nggak apa-apa sih… Cuma… kalau misalnya kamu suka sama seseorang, apa yang kamu lihat dari orang itu?"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Alasan untuk menyukai setiap orang itu berbeda-beda, Tuan Muda. Karena setiap orang masing-masing memiliki 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya bersinar. Entah itu kebaikan hatinya, ataupun hanya sekedar senyum yang bisa menghangatkan hati."

"Lalu… kalau menurutmu, apa yang ada pada diriku yang bisa membuatku 'bersinar'?" Naruto membentuk tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya pada kata terakhir.

Sasuke menghabiskan suapan terakhir dari sarapannya dan menyingkirkannya ke samping. "Hmm… Tuan Muda itu… orang yang menarik. Egois, manja, dan terlalu kekanak-kanakan…" Sasuke tertawa kecil ketika dilihatnya Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "… tapi, kalau orang-orang bisa mengenalnya lebih dekat lagi, dia itu pribadi yang menyenangkan, walaupun tidak pernah memperlihatkannya, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat menyayangi orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya…

"… banyak orang selalu melihatnya sebagai pribadi yang ceria seakan tidak punya beban. Tapi, sebenarnya dia melakukan semua itu hanya karena tidak mau membuat orang lain khawatir. Banyak orang yang menghormatinya hanya karena harta dan kedudukan yang dimilikinya, bukan karena apa yang ada di dalam dirinya. Padahal, hatinya betul-betul tulus dalam membuat orang lain bahagia. Dan senyum yang diberikannya pada setiap orang itulah yang membuatnya disukai banyak orang…"

Sasuke terus berbicara, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada Naruto yang kini memandangnya dengan penuh perhatian. Ada sebuah perasaan hangat yang menelusup ke dalam hatinya ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tentang dirinya.

_Rupanya… orang yang paling mengerti tentang aku memang Sasuke…_

"Ne, Sasuke…" katanya menginterupsi perkataan Sasuke yang masih asyik dengan penjelasannya sendiri, "… apa kamu menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja…" katanya tanpa pikir panjang. Segera setelah menyadari apa yang dikatakannya, wajahnya sedikit memerah dan buru-buru melanjutkan, "… maksud saya… bukan suka seperti itu, tapi…"

"Aku juga menyukaimu kok, Sasuke…"

Sasuke memandang Tuan Mudanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

_Ma… masa sih Tuan Muda…_

"… terus aku juga suka Yumiko-baachan, Iruka juga! Kakashi juga sih, walaupun dia menyebalkan…"

Seulas senyum pahit muncul di sudut bibir Sasuke. _Memang khas Tuan Muda… Apa sih yang kuharapkan…?_

XxXxX

**SASUKE'S POV**

**'**_Aku juga menyukaimu kok, Sasuke…"_

Uh… kenapa sih, aku malah inget kalimat itu terus?! Maksud Naruto kan 'menyukai' dalam arti sebagai 'teman'. Dia menyukaiku hanya karena aku adalah bodyguardnya, dan sudah seharusnya aku menyukainya karena dia majikanku. Itu hal yang wajar, kan?

Memang, apalagi yang bisa aku harapkan lebih dari ini?

Nggak… aku nggak bisa mengharapkan apa pun lebih dari yang selama ini sudah kudapatkan. Majikan dan bawahan. Hanya sebatas itulah hubungan kami berdua. Nggak kurang, nggak lebih.

Naruto… semua yang aku katakan tadi pagi kepadanya itu memang apa yang benar-benar aku rasakan terhadap pemuda ceria itu. Walaupun kekanak-kanakkan, tapi itu adalah salah satu usahanya untuk mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Aku masih bisa mengingat ketika kami masih kecil dulu. Bagaimana dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya sendirian, diacuhkan orang-orang di sekitarnya karena kedudukannya. Tapi… dia selalu tersenyum, seakan tidak mau membagi beban yang sedang dipikulnya.

Padahal… sekali-sekali aku juga ingin dia percaya padaku untuk meringankan semua masalahnya. Tapi memang sudah sifatnya tidak mau membuat orang lain khawatir. Menurutnya… lebih baik dia yang merasa sakit daripada orang lain yang merasakannya.

Maka, hanya satu hal yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya. Selalu ada di sampingnya setiap saat. Sebagai bodyguardnya.

Bodyguard. Bodyguard. Bodyguard.

Ukh… aku meremas seragamku di bagian dada.

Sakit… kenapa sesakit ini mengingat aku nggak lebih dari seorang bodyguard untuknya? Dan lagi… memangnya Naruto merasakan hal yang sama?

Tapi, kalau tidak begitu… maksud dari ciuman waktu itu… apa? Apa nggak ada arti apa pun buatnya? Itukan… ciuman pertamaku…

Mungkin… selama ini aku yang nggak pernah mengakuinya. Rasa sayang yang kurasakan terhadap Naruto, mungkinkah itu…

… cinta?

Am I… falling for him?

-

-

"…-kun…"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Tersentak, aku memandang bola mata hijau yang kini menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Sejak pelajaran tadi, kau sama sekali nggak konsentrasi…"

"Aku nggak apa-apa, Sakura." Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga suaraku. Sedikit terkesiap ketika melihat hampir seisi kelas sudah kosong. "Pelajaran?"

"Sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu…" Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiriku. "Kamu ngelamunnya serius banget sih…" dia tertawa kecil.

Aku tidak mengindahkan perkataannya, hanya membereskan buku-bukuku yang masih ada di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Tu… er… Naruto sudah ke sini?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin dia menunggu di kelasnya? Atau di tempat parkir?"

Aneh… tadi pagi… dia bilang dia yang akan ke kelasku. Katanya sekalian mau ketemu Sakura. Tapi kok…

"Sasuke-senpai!"

Sebuah suara yang kelewat semangat membuatku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu kelas.

"Lee?"

Dengan penuh percaya diri, pemuda beralis –kelewat- tebal itu berjalan ke arahku dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Kemudian, dia mengulurkan sebuah ransel berwarna hitam bertuliskan 'Out Line' di bagian depannya ditambah gantungan kunci Kyuubi di setiap resletingnya. Tas yang sama yang aku kenali sebagai milik Naruto.

Aku tak berkata apa-apa, hanya mengambil tas itu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Seakan mengerti apa maksudku, Lee kemudian berbicara, "Waktu pelajaran terakhir, Naruto sama sekali nggak muncul sampai pelajaran selesai. Aku kira dia ada di UKS. Tapi, dia nggak ada di sana. Jadi… aku ke sini aja… Padahal… semangat masa mudanya nggak boleh di sia-siain buat bolos pelajaran…" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Perkataannya langsung membuatku merasa cemas. Nggak muncul di pelajaran terakhir? Tapi… Naruto bukan tipe orang yang akan melewatkan jam pelajaran, kalau bukan karena ada sesuatu…

"HP-nya?" tanyaku sambil berharap.

"Ada di tasnya tuh. Tadi aku coba misscalled," jawab Lee lagi.

Kali ini, aku benar-benar panik.

Segera aku meraih HP-ku sendiri, menghubungi Uzumaki's mansion. Siapa tahu dia ada di sana.

Iruka yang mengangkatnya. Dan jawabannya membuatku bertambah pucat.

"Gimana?" Sakura bertanya begitu melihat perubahan air mukaku. Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku… harus segera mencarinya…" kataku tanpa mempedulikan Sakura dan Lee yang masih menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

Naruto… kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa denganmu, aku nggak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri…

XxXxX

**NARUTO'S POV**

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku sendiri. Dengan perut kenyang, lebih enak menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur siang. Tapi sayangnya, aku masih punya satu pelajaran terakhir sebelum bisa pulang.

Sasuke masih menolak untuk makan siang bersamaku dan yang lainnya. Padahal… kukira setelah kami bicara seperti biasa tadi pagi, sikapnya bisa kembali seperti semula.

Ketika hampir menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, aku menghentikan langkahku ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Naruto-kun!"  
"Kabuto-senpai…" aku tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Yakushi Kabuto, anak kelas 3, tapi beda kelas dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya, dia anak yang cukup baik, ramah pada setiap orang. Hanya saja… dia itu anak kesayangan Orochimaru-sensei, guru Biologi yang… er… aneh? Sedikit murid yang mau berurusan dengannya. Makanya aku heran, kenapa Kabuto-senpai yang seperti ini bisa begitu dekat dengannya.

"Ada perlu apa, Senpai?"

Kabuto mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku bisa minta bantuanmu? Sebentar saja…"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit. "Bantuan? Apa?"

"Ada barang yang harus aku ambil di gedung olahraga. Kau bisa bantu aku membawanya?"

Aku tidak heran dia memintaku. Karena kedekatannya dengan Bakoro-sama –well, itu nama panggilan kami untuk Orochimaru- sedikit pula teman yang bisa didapatnya. Dan aku… walaupun tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, tapi aku juga tidak menolak kalau diminta bantuan.

Berpikir sebentar, akhirnya aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia dengan senangnya menarik tanganku menjauhi gedung utama sekolah.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku baru menyadari bahwa Kabuto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa, Senpai? Ada yang kelupaan?"

Dia tertawa kecil. "Iya…"

"Apa?"

"Well… kamu harus tidur sebentar, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh…"

Belum sempat aku mencerna kalimatnya, tangannya dengan cepat membekapku. Ada bau yang sangat menyengat yang tiba-tiba memasuki penciumanku dari sapu tangan yang dia gunakan untuk membekapku. Lalu… semuanya gelap.

XxXxX

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Sedikit perih ketika secercah cahaya jatuh di retinanya. Untungnya, ruangan tempatnya berada tidak memiliki pencahayaan yang cukup untuk membutakan matanya. Dirasakannya kepalanya yang sedikit berat.

Dicobanya untuk menggerakkan tangannya hanya untuk mendapati kedua tangannya terikat di belakang kursi tempatnya duduk. Sebuah sapu tangan di ikat di mulutnya. Sedikit bersyukur karena kedua kakinya tidak mengalami hal yang sama.

Begitu penglihatannya sudah kembali dengan sempurna, dia mengamati tempatnya berada. Sebuah gudang –sepertinya salah satu gudang yang ada di sekolah, tapi dia tidak tahu yang mana tepatnya-. Tak ada jendela. Satu-satunya pintu ada di seberang ruangan dan sepertinya terkunci. Penerangan pun hanya berupa sebuah lampu kuning tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Di sekelilingnya terdapat banyak meja, kursi, lemari, dan berbagai peralatan sekolah yang sepertinya sudah tidak layak pakai.

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto memandang pemilik suara itu dengan tatapan marah. Dia mencoba berbicara, tapi sapu tangan di mulutnya menghalanginya untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Kabuto tertawa kecil. "Maa Naruto-kun… percuma memberontak… kau nggak akan bisa lepas semudah itu…"

"Bisa cepat kita selesaikan? Aku capek tahu…"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Naruto kalau mereka tidak hanya berdua di ruangan itu. Dari balik bayang-bayang, bisa dilihatnya empat orang lain berdiri di samping Kabuto.

Ketika kelima orang itu akhirnya maju ke tempat yang disirami cahaya, mata Naruto melebar karena ngeri. Kimimaro, Kidoumaro, Zabuza, dan Sakon. Empat orang yang akan jadi pilihan terakhir untuk mencari masalah. Mereka dikenal sering keluar masuk ruang BP karena segudang masalah. Mulai dari yang ringan hingga hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika bukan karena uang yang dikeluarkan oleh orang tua mereka.

"Mau diapakan?" Naruto menyadari itu suara orang yang berbicara sebelumnya. Kimimaro.

Kabuto hanya tersenyum sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "'Tuan' bilang, terserah… yang penting kita harus membuatnya menyesal karena berani membuat masalah…"

"Yang penting… hancurkan dia, kan?" kali ini, Sakon yang sumbang suara.

Zabuza maju mendekati Naruto yang masih memandang mereka dengan tatapan horor. Tangannya meraih dagu Naruto dan mengamati wajahnya.

"Kau mau apa, Zabuza?" tanya Kabuto. "Aku pemimpin kali ini, jadi apapun yang kau lakukan harus menurut persetujuanku."

Zabuza mendengus. "Kalau bukan karena kau tangan kanan 'Tuan', aku sudah lama menghajarmu," katanya.

'Kriiett…'

Enam pasang mata memandang siluet yang kini berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Cahaya dari luar membantu Naruto untuk mengenali sosok itu.

Ino.

"Kalian mendapatkannya?" Ino berjalan menuju tengah ruangan di mana semuanya berkumpul.

"Tentu saja, Nona… kami tidak mungkin mengecewakan 'Tuan'…" jawab Kabuto.

Seulas senyum licik terlukis di bibirnya. "Baguslah…"

Tatapannya tertuju kepada Naruto yang kini memandanganya penuh benci. Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang Naruto-kun… kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, maka tidak ada yang bisa. Bahkan si Uchiha brengsek itu…" Kemudian ia kembali menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kami apakan anak ini?" Sakon akhirnya bersuara.

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kalian…" ujarnya sebelum kembali menutup pintu.

"Kalau bukan 'Tuan' yang menyuruh, aku nggak akan pernah mau menuruti perintah cewek sialan itu…" Zabuza kembali bicara.

"Jaga bicaramu… kalau 'Tuan' tahu, kau akan dihukumnya…"

"Cih…" rutuknya.

"Lalu… apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang untuk membuat anak ini menyesal?" tanya Sakon.

"Dia… manis juga… pantas saja si Uchiha itu selalu ada di sekelilingnya…"

Seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Zabuza, kelima orang itu bertukar pandang dan menyeringai licik kemudian memandang Naruto dengan tatapan… liar? Pokoknya Naruto merasa ini bukan suatu tanda yang baik. Keringatnya semakin deras membasahi seragamnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, mereka berlima berhasil melepaskan Naruto dari ikatannya di kursi dan mendorongnya sampai terlentang di lantai. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Naruto terkunci sempurna, dengan seorang memegang masing-masing tangan dan kakinya dan Kabuto berada di antara kakinya yang terbuka lebar. Ketakutan semakin menguasai dirinya.

Kemudian, Kabuto melepaskan sapu tangan yang ada di mulutnya. Belum sempat berteriak, dirasakannya sepasang bibir yang menekan bibirnya dengan kasar. Dia berusaha memberontak dengan menggerakkan kepalanya, namun tangan Kabuto mencengkeram rambutnya sehingga dia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak.

Tangan Kabuto yang bebas berusaha melepaskan seragamnya dengan paksa yang membuat beberapa kencingnya terlepas dari tempatnya. Didengarnya empat orang yang lain tertawa melihat aksi Kabuto. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Maa… Naruto-kun… kau cengeng ya…" Kabuto tertawa kecil kemudian menjilat air mata di pipi Naruto sebelum beralih ke lehernya.

"Please… stop…" Naruto tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Disadarinya, gudang ini pasti gudang yang terjauh dari gedung utama dan juga jarang dimasuki orang. Sekarang… dia hanya bisa berharap pada satu orang. _Sasuke… please… help me…_

"Well… kau mau aku berhenti?" kini mata Kabuto menatap lurus pada Naruto yang ada di bawahnya. "… tapi, tubuhmu nggak bilang begitu kok…" Kabuto menyentuh bagian di celana Naruto yang sedikit menonjol yang membuatnya mengerang.

"Tuh kan…" Kali ini, tawanya semakin keras diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

Bibirnya kembali menjelajahi tubuh Naruto. Meninggalkan beberapa bekas merah di sana sini.

"Jangan… please…" rengeknya. "Aku… nggak pernah menyakiti kalian… kenapa…"

"Salahkan nasibmu yang jadi pewaris tunggal perusahaan ayahmu itu…" kali ini, Kidoumaro yang menjawabnya di sela-sela tawanya.

Ketakutan semakin menerpanya ketika tangan Kabuto mulai sibuk melepaskan sabuknya.

"Kumohon… berhenti… jangan lakukan ini…" dia berusaha memberontak.

"AH!" teriaknya ketika dirasakan sebuah benda menusuk kulitnya. Dilihatnya Zabuza yang memegang kakinya menusukkan sebuah pisau ke paha kirinya. Darah mulai mengucur dari luka yang terbuka itu. Walaupun tidak terlalu dalam, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya kesakitan.

"Diam atau kulitmu yang mulus ini akan penuh dengan luka…" ancamnya.

Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Air matanya masih terus mengalir, begitu juga dengan darah di kakinya. Tubuhnya lemas. Apalagi ketika Kabuto sudah berhasil membuka sabuknya dan berusaha menurunkan resletingnya. Dia hanya bisa mengulang-ulang sebuah nama di kepalanya.

_Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…_

"BRENGSEK!!"

Dengan cepat, kelima orang yang sedang 'sibuk' itu memandang pintu yang kini terbuka lebar dengan sesosok yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Lepaskan dia, brengsek!"

Oke, seorang Uchiha yang sedang marah jelas bukan pemandangan yang menyenangkan. Mereka berlima segera bangkit dan membiarkan Naruto yang masih terengah-engah di lantai.

"Well… sepertinya ada pahlawan kesiangan, ne, Sasuke-kun?" ujar Kabuto. Walaupun berusaha berbicara sebiasa mungkin, terdengar suaranya sedikit bergetar. Hampir semua orang tahu, tidak ada kesempatan menang melawan Uchiha dalam berkelahi.

Dengan isyarat tangannya, keempat rekan Kabuto menyerang Sasuke secara bersamaan. Pukulan dan tendangan menghujani pemuda berambut hitam itu yang dengan mudah dihindarinya.

Kabuto yang melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya di atas angin, segera menarik Naruto dengan kasar. Kemudian dia menahannya dengan tangannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya yang membuat mata Naruto melebar. Sebuah pistol.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun… kau tak mau isi kepala Tuan Muda kesayanganmu ini menghambur keluar, bukan?" Kabuto mengarahkan pistol itu tepat di pelipis kanan Naruto. Sebelah tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk menahan leher Naruto agar tetap di tempatnya. Naruto sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya karena luka di paha kirinya.

Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan empat orang yang lain, mencuri pandang ke arah Kabuto. Sialnya, saat perhatiannya tidak penuh pada pertarungannya sendiri, Zabuza menggunakannya untuk menyerangnya.

"SASUKE!!" teriakan Naruto berhasil menyadarkannya dari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dilihatnya Zabuza yang sudah menarik pisaunya dari tubuhnya. Darah mengucur deras dari luka di perutnya.

Kabuto tertawa. "Dia bodoh…"

Naruto hanya bisa menyaksikan Sasuke yang kini sepertinya kewalahan menghadapi 2 orang yang tersisa. Kidoumaru dan Sakon sudah berhasil dijatuhkannya. Gerakannya tidak selincah sebelumnya karena luka yang dibuat Zabuza di perutnya tadi.

BRUKK

Satu orang lagi tumbang. Kini, tinggal Zabuza yang masih berdiri.

"Si bodoh itu… mereka memang tidak bisa diandalkan…" Kabuto kini menarik pemicunya, kemudian mengarahkannya kepada dua orang yang masih bertarung. Jarinya bersiap untuk menarik pelatuknya.

"Kau bisa mengenai temanmu sendiri…"

"Asalkan tugas selesai, aku tidak peduli walaupun mereka mati…"

Naruto merasakan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Kabuto serius, dia tidak ragu menghabisi siapapun. Dan Naruto tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sasuke mati di hadapannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, digigitnya tangan Kabuto yang menahan dirinya. Kabuto berteriak kesal. Naruto lalu berbalik menghadapinya dan menendang pemuda berkacamata itu tepat di selangkangannya menyebabkannya meraung dengan keras.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menjatuhkan Zabuza ketika didengarnya raungan Kabuto. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Naruto yang sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Kabuto dan berlari tertatih-tatih menuju tempatnya.

Namun yang membuat mata onyx Sasuke melebar adalah Kabuto yang sudah berhasil mengatasi rasa sakitnya dan sekarang mengangkat pistolnya ke arah Naruto. Tidak, sampai mati pun dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto mati di hadapannya.

Segera diraihnya pisau Zabuza yang jatuh di dekat kakinya dan melemparnya tepat ke tangan kanan Kabuto yang menyebabkan dia menjatuhkan pistolnya. Kesempatan itu digunakannya untuk berlari menuju Kabuto dan langsung menjatuhkannya dengan satu pukulan di kepalanya.

Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, dilihatnya Naruto yang memandangnya masih tetap dengan berurai air mata.

"Kau selamat, Naruto…"

Kehilangan terlalu banyak darah, membuatnya tidak bisa menjaga kesadarannya lagi. Dengan cepat, Sasuke terjatuh ke lantai diiringi tatapan ngeri Naruto yang segera berlari untuk mencapainya.

"Sasuke!! Bangun, baka!"

Naruto menaruh kepala Sasuke di pangkuannya. Mata onyx itu tetap terpejam.

"Jangan mati, teme… kumohon…"

Dipejamkannya matanya kemudian didekatkannya bibirnya menuju bibir pucat milik Sasuke. Air matanya jatuh ke pipi pemuda itu. Tidak ada respon.

"Nggak ada gunanya aku selamat sementara kamu…"

Didekapnya kepala pemuda itu di dadanya dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan mati setelah bikin aku jatuh cinta sama kamu, Sasuke…"

Naruto mencium puncak kepala Sasuke dengan sayang.

"… Aishiteru…"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Cha's Note:

Er…

Bad Scene!

Bad Chapter!

Bad Cha!

No comment!

Need Review, Key??!

Balas review dulu:

# Nazuki. Rinchan: yeh… Rinchan loncat-loncatan bacanya? Nggak capek ya? –lemot mode on- Makasih udah nunggu. Semoga chapter ini dan yang berikutnya ditunggu juga…

# FreiyA_SnowDropS: Makasih udah setia nungguin cerita Cha. Cha juga bakal setia ngeapdet walopun banyak halangan rintangan membentang tak jadi masalah dan tak jadi beban pikiran (??). wah… Frey jangan ampe mati penasaran… Cha nggak mau ditangkap sebagai pembunuh… -lebay mode on- Terus RnR yo…

# D1aNdr4_g0n: akhirnya… Cha bisa bikin lo bilang fict Cha menarik… hohohho… senangnya… Mau curhat… FS CHA SEPI!!! Huhuhu… baru ditinggal 2 bulan juga… fs lo gimana kabarnya tuh?

# Chiaki Megumi: Sasuke mah di fict Cha perasaan salah tingkah mulu dah… kepalanya kebentur tembok kali ya?

# Lovely Lucifer: ya ya… Naruto emang hebat! Cuma dia yang bisa bikin Sasuke kaya gitu. Kencan ya? Tunggu aja di chap selanjutnya. Nggak akan gitu-gitu aja kok. Emang ini agak lambat alurnya, jadi untuk hubungan mereka sedikit lebih maju, agak lama juga. Tungguin aja ya!

# dilia shiraishi: dilia, jangan jatuh cinta ama Cha! –digebuk massa-. Ya ya, ayo kita benci Ino!! Hehe… bukan berarti Cha benci Ino ya, emang dia lagi sial aja tuh dapet peran antagonis… -lo kata film Cha?-

Thanks for all reviewers:

BrunoNadhGravano, Nazuki. Rinchan, Niero-SilvaUchiSa, 5 Sekawan, FreiyA_SnowDropS, D1aNdr4_g0n, Chiaki Megumi, Kristi Tamagochi, VongoLa-al, Lovely Lucifer, yue asahi, dilia shiraishi, Uzumaki-Uchiha-Inuzuka, Sefa-sama, Aiko-tantan.

With Love

_Charlotte.d'Cauchemar_


	7. Chapter 7

Cha's Note:  
Makasih buat yang udah nunggu fict ini…

Enjoy…

* * *

-MY BODYGUARD-

Story by Charlotte.d'Cauchemar

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:

AU. OOC. Yaoi.

Chapter 7

Summary:

"Tugas saya untuk menjaga anda walaupun harus menukar dengan nyawa saya sendiri…"

"Dan kamu pikir, kalau kamu mati, aku masih bisa hidup?"

* * *

"Di mana ini…?"

Gelap. Hanya itu yang dilihatnya. Sekelilingnya hitam pekat, tidak ada secercah cahaya pun yang bisa ditangkap matanya.

Pemuda itu berjalan. Terus mengayunkan langkahnya di dalam kegelapan. Namun sejauh apapun dia melangkah, yang ditemuinya tetap sama.

"Jangan-jangan… aku sudah mati?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sebuah senyum pahit muncul di sudut bibirnya. Diingatnya kejadian yang menyebabkannya mengalami hal seperti ini.

Waktu itu, ketika tahu bahwa Tuan Mudanya menghilang, dengan kalut dia menyusuri setiap sudut sekolah untuk mencarinya. Sampai akhirnya kakinya membawanya ke sebuah gudang yang terletak paling jauh dari gedung utama sekolah. Dan di sanalah dia melihat semuanya.

Lima orang pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya sedang berkerumun di satu tempat. Tepatnya di satu tubuh yang dikenalinya sebagai Tuan Mudanya. Saat itu juga, akal sehatnya menghilang entah ke mana. Dia menyerang empat orang dari mereka dengan membabi buta. Dan ketika dia lengah, seorang dari mereka berhasil menusukkan pisau ke perutnya. Tapi saat itu, sakit sama sekali tidak dirasakannya. Keselamatan majikannyalah yang ada di pikirannya.

Dan setelah menumbangkan kelima orang itu, dia hanya bisa mengingat wajah Tuan Mudanya yang berurai air mata berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya. Setelah itu… gelap. Tak ada lagi yang bisa diingatnya.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. "Setidaknya… aku tahu Tuan Muda baik-baik saja…"

"… me!"

Sebuah suara terdengar samar-samar olehnya.

"Teme!"

Hangat… rasanya hangat bisa mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya itu. Samar memang, tapi paling tidak di tengah kegelapan seperti ini, dia jadi punya 'cahaya' yang sedikit menenangkannya.

"Baka Teme!"

Perlahan tapi pasti, dirasakannya ada sebuah kekuatan yang menariknya ke dalam suatu pusaran yang penuh dengan cahaya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Dan ketika membukanya kembali, yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah sepasang bola mata biru langit yang menatapnya dengan sangat khawatir.

"Jangan menangis, Tuan Muda…" bisiknya. Suaranya amat lemah dan tenggorokannya kering.

"Bodoh… aku nangis juga gara-gara kamu, tau…"

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto segera memeluk pemuda berambut hitam itu, berhati-hati supaya tidak menyentuh luka di perutnya.

"Jangan. Sekali-kali. Melakukan. Hal. Bodoh. Seperti. Itu. Lagi." Naruto memberi penekanan pada setiap katanya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lemah. "Tuan Muda sendiri… anda tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke. "Sudah kubilang, kau harusnya mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Nyawamu itu cuma satu…"

"Tugas saya untuk menjaga anda walaupun harus menukar dengan nyawa saya sendiri…"

"Dan kamu pikir, kalau kamu mati, aku masih bisa hidup?"

Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya.

Kemudian Naruto bangkit dan memencet sebuah intercom yang ada di ruangan itu. "Sensei… Sasuke sudah bangun…" dan lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Tak sampai lima menit, seorang pria setengah baya masuk ke ruangan itu bersama dengan seorang suster di belakangnya. Dokter itu memeriksa kondisi Sasuke dengan seksama, memastikan bahwa dirinya sudah tidak berada dalam kondisi kritis.

"Kau beruntung, anak muda… tusukan itu tidak mengenai organ dalammu yang penting… kamu hanya tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari…"

Dan setelah memberi nasihat untuk banyak beristirahat, dokter itu meninggalkan ruangan.

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak ada yang berbicara. Naruto sibuk memandangi tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja jadi menarik untuknya. Sedangkan mata onyx Sasuke tak lepas dari sosok majikannya itu. Rambut pirang Naruto yang kelihatannya seperti tidak disisir beberapa hari, kantung mata yang terlihat di bawah matanya, juga wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Sebuah syal berwarna biru melingkar di lehernya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Padahal dari apa yang dilihatnya lewat jendela, hari ini cukup cerah. Lalu untuk apa Naruto mengenakan syal padahal di ruangan ini jelas memakai pemanas ruangan?

Perlahan, Sasuke mencoba bangkit untuk mendapatkan posisi duduk yang nyaman tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

Naruto yang merasakan pandangan Sasuke pada dirinya menjadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan Muda? Mereka… orang-orang itu… tidak melakukan apa-apa pada anda bukan?"

Naruto sepertinya mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke sehingga ia menjawab, "Nggak… mereka nggak sempat berbuat lebih jauh. Untung kamu cepat datang, Sasuke. Kalau nggak… aku sendiri nggak berani bayangin apa yang bakal terjadi…"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Tapi saya sudah gagal menjalankan tugas saya, Tuan Muda. Membiarkan orang-orang itu menyentuh anda, bahkan saya sampai terluka seperti ini… saya tidak akan heran kalau Minato-sama akan memecat saya…"

"Sasuke!" potong Naruto. "Jangan bicara seperti itu! Nggak ada yang bisa mecat kamu, meskipun itu Tou-san… Lagipula, Tou-san maklum kok… ini kan juga bukan salah kamu. Aku juga terlalu gampang percaya sama orang lain."

"Tapi tetap saja, saya sudah gagal melaksanakan apa yang menjadi kewajiban saya. Saya merasa bersalah. Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda…"  
"Sudah kubilang nggak ada yang perlu dimaafin. Sebagian juga salahku sendiri kok!"

"Tuan Muda… kalau bisa saya akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahan ini…"

"Apapun?" Naruto berusaha memperjelas maksud Sasuke tadi.

"Apapun." Sasuke menjawab dengan yakin. Dia sudah siap akan segala macam hukuman yang akan diterimanya karena lalai menjalankan tugas.

"Tutup matamu."

"Eh?" Sasuke berusaha mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Apapun kan katamu. Sekarang, tutup matamu."

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, Sasuke melaksanakan perintah majikannya itu walaupun dengan bertanya-tanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dirasakannya sebuah tekanan halus di atas bibirnya. Dengan dada yang berdebar, Sasuke memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Naruto yang terpejam begitu dekat dengannya. Dan satu kesimpulan yang bisa diambilnya. Naruto's kissing him.

Sasuke kemudian menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman yang diberikan majikannya itu. Tangannya kemudian bergerak melingkari pinggang pemuda pirang itu. Sedangkan tangan Naruto mencengkeram baju rumah sakit Sasuke di bagian dada dengan erat.

Tak lama sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan ciuman itu untuk mengambil nafas. Lalu Naruto kembali menarik wajah Sasuke untuk ciuman lainnya, kali ini lebih dalam daripada sebelumnya.

Kali ini, lidah Sasuke menjilat lembut bibir bawah Naruto yang menyebabkannya mendesah dan membuka jalan bagi Sasuke untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya. Lidah Sasuke menyusuri setiap bagian mulut Naruto, berusaha mengingat rasa manis yang dimilikinya.

Ciuman itu berlanjut hingga beberapa menit saat keduanya berpagutan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan oksigen mereka. Wajah keduanya memerah. Degup jantung mereka sudah berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tidak ada yang berani memandang wajah satu sama lain. Keduanya membuang muka.

Sekian menit keduanya tidak ada yang buka suara. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memandang majikannya itu. Tapi, matanya melebar ketika melihat sebuah kiss mark di pundak kiri Naruto yang tadinya tertutup syal. Dirasakannya kemarahannya mulai berkumpul jika mengingat siapa yang memberikan tanda itu. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Naruto memakai syal di hari secerah ini.

Naruto yang sepertinya menyadari perubahan sikap Sasuke, segera mengambil syalnya yang terjatuh untuk menutupi pundaknya, namun tangan Sasuke menghalanginya.

"Sasuke?"  
"Jangan ditutup…"

Dengan itu, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya menuju pundak Naruto. Kemudian dia menjilat tanda merah itu sebelum akhirnya menggigitnya dan menghisapnya yang menyebabkan Naruto tidak bisa menahan erangan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Nnnhh… 'Suke…"

Ketika dirasakannya sudah cukup, Sasuke memandangi hasil karyanya dan menyeringai puas.

"Sekarang… lebih baik…"

"Dan kamu membuatnya jadi tambah jelas, baka…" ujar Naruto dengan jengkel, tapi wajahnya yang tersipu menghianatinya.

'Kriett…'

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat keduanya segera menjauh dari posisinya semula. Naruto langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang dengan wajah yang tertunduk, sedangkan Sasuke membuang muka ke arah jendela yang menawarkan pemandangan lukisan pagi hari.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke…" Sebuah suara bass membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada si empunya suara.

"Aniki…"  
Itachi hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab panggilan adiknya kemudian memamandang Naruto yang masih malah asyik mempermainkan ujung syal yang sudah dipakainya lagi.

"Tuan Muda, Sai sudah menunggu di depan… Anda harus segera pulang…"

Wajah Naruto terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Tapi… Sasuke baru bangun…"

"Anda sendiri yang bilang akan pulang setelah Sasuke bangun. Anda harus istirahat, Tuan Muda, biar saya yang menjaga Sasuke…" jawabnya tegas, jelas sekali tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membantahnya.

Naruto akhirnya mengalah. Dia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan melambai kecil kepada dua Uchiha yang tertinggal di ruangan itu.

"Sasuke…"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak menjawab panggilan kakaknya, masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sampai…

'PLAKK'

Otak Sasuke cepat mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Pipinya yang terasa panas dan perih, lalu tangan Itachi yang masih menggantung di udara. Itachi baru saja menamparnya.

"Apa-apaan, aniki!"

"Kau! Kau yang apa-apaan, Sasuke!" Itachi menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan jarinya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain terkepal di samping tubuhnya.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan bertanya-tanya sambil memegangi pipinya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan terhadap Tuan Muda?"

Sasuke tersentak. _Jadi… aniki lihat yang tadi…_

"Ya, aku lihat semuanya. Kukira kau bisa menjaga sikapmu. Ternyata…" Pria berusia 27 tahun itu berusaha menahan amarahnya dengan perlahan-lahan menarik napas panjang.

Hening. Kedua kakak beradik itu tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku mencintainya, aniki…" ujar Sasuke setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Sasuke memandang tepat ke dalam mata onyx kakaknya. Hitam bertemu hitam. "dan aku rasa dia juga…"

"Sasuke…" potong Itachi, suaranya sudah lebih tenang dibanding sebelumnya, "… dia majikanmu dan kau hanya pengawalnya, kalian berdua…

"Tapi nggak ada yang melarang hubungan seperti itu kan? Lagipula aku yakin aku bisa membuatnya bahagia!"

Itachi memandang adiknya dengan iba. Tidak pernah Sasuke menampakkan begitu banyak emosi seperti ini. Tapi, dia tidak bisa membiarkannya.

Itachi menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "Minato-sama membutuhkan penerus untuk melanjutkan perusahaannya. Kau tahu itu kan, Sasuke."

Tentu saja, Sasuke tahu semua itu. Tahu bagaimana Minato-sama dengan bangganya memperkenalkan Naruto sebagai penerusnya kepada kolega-koleganya, bagaimana dia selalu bercerita bahwa dia selalu bermimpi untuk mendapatkan cucu dari anak semata wayangnya itu. Dan jauh dalam hati, Sasuke tak ingin menghancurkan harapan orang yang sudah membiayai dirinya dan kakaknya sejak orang tua mereka meninggal.

Itachi melihat perubahan air muka adiknya itu dan yakin bahwa pemuda bermata onyx itu sudah bisa menangkap apa yang dimaksudnya. Ada sedikit sesal di hatinya ketika melihat Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Dan kalau Tuan Muda bersamamu, Minato-sama pasti akan kecewa…"

Hening.

Kedua Uchiha itu sibuk dengan segala yang berkecamuk di dada mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tidak akan melaporkan hal ini kepada Minato-sama. Dia sudah cukup khawatir dengan kejadian kemarin dan aku tidak mau menambah beban pikirannya lagi. Karena itu Sasuke…" Itachi berjalan mendekati adiknya dan menepuk pelan pundaknya, "… kumohon, jaga sikapmu… kau harus bisa menjaga jarak dengan Tuan Muda. Sebatas atasan dan bawahan."

Sasuke tidak merespon perkataan kakaknya itu, tapi dia menyimak dengan pasti setiap kalimatnya, meresapinya, dan sungguh… semua itu terasa menyakitkan untuknya.

"Baiklah…" jawabnya lemah, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar, "… aku… akan melakukannya…" Tangannya mencengkeram erat selimut yang menutup tubuhnya.

Itachi tersenyum pahit. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan adiknya itu, memberinya kesempatan untuk meratapi takdir yang sepertinya tidak berpihak padanya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menutup pintu dengan perlahan, sambil mencuri pandang ke dalam kamar. Sasuke masih menundukkan wajahnya dan sepertinya ada yang mulai menggenang di sudut matanya.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup dengan sempurna, dia bisa mendengar isakan halus dari dalam sana. Tak tega, Itachi segera menjauh dari tempat itu. Sejauh yang dia ingat, belum pernah sekalipun dia melihat pemuda keras kepala itu menitikkan airmata setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal.

Sebetulnya, dia tidak mau mengucapkan kata-kata itu kepada adiknya. Dia bisa tahu bahwa adiknya berubah setelah bertemu Naruto 8 tahun yang lalu. Dia jadi lebih… menghargai hidupnya sendiri. Tapi dia harus mengatakannya. Cepat atau lambat, Sasuke harus menyadari bahwa Naruto dan dirinya… tak akan bisa jadi satu kesatuan.

XxXxX

SASUKE'S POV

"Sasuke…"

"Hn." Tanpa menengok pun, aku sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilku.

"Kamu nggak lagi ngapa-ngapain kan? Bisa anterin aku ke…"

"Maaf, saya sibuk, Tuan Muda…" Aku segera bangkit dari dudukku di ruang keluarga. Bisa kulihat cengiran Naruto sempat menghilang dari bibirnya sebelum dia mengembangkan cengiran lainnya lagi.

"Oh iya… Sasuke kan harus banyak istirahat ya… baru seminggu keluar dari rumah sakit…" Dia juga segera bangkit dan menghampiriku. "Kalau gitu, bisa bantu aku ngerjain PR?"

"Saya sibuk, Tuan Muda…" ulangku.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Ya udah, aku mau minta bantuan Sai-niisan aja!" dan dia segera berjalan menuju sisi lain rumah megah itu.

Aku tersenyum pahit. Aku sudah berjanji kepada aniki, dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menjaga jarak dengannya. Bahkan, mungkin membuatnya membenciku.

"Sasuke…"

"Ada apa, aniki?" Jujur, aku masih marah kepadanya. Aku tahu, dia hanya mengingatkanku bahwa sikapku sudah kelewat batas. Dan walaupun aku tahu semua itu, tetap saja sakit jika aniki dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Minato-sama ingin bicara denganmu."

Aku segera menatap aniki yang berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Bukankan aniki sudah berjanji tidak akan bicara apa pun kepada Minato-sama?

"Jangan khawatir. Bukan hal 'itu' yang akan beliau bicarakan." Dia segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruangan kerja Minato-sama, memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar aku mengikutinya.

Kalau bukan 'itu'… lalu untuk apa?

-

-

"Duduk, Sasuke…"

Tanpa banyak tanya, aku segera melaksanakan perintah Tuan Besar itu. Seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru seperti Naruto, namun dengan garis wajah yang lebih mencerminkan kedewasaan. Usianya baru menginjak kepala 4, namun wibawanya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Minato-sama mengambil tempat di sofa single di seberangku. Aniki mengikuti gerakannya dan duduk di sampingku.

"Kau masih ingat penculikan Tuan Muda, Sasuke?" Aniki yang pertama menyuarakan pendapatnya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Aniki pun balas mengangguk. "Yang akan kita bicarakan ini menyangkut hal itu."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku heran. "Bukannya, kelima orang itu sudah tertangkap?"

Minato-sama dan aniki bertukar pandang, sepertinya sedang berdebat tanpa suara untuk memberitahuku atau tidak.

"Tapi… kau tahu siapa 'Tuan' yang mereka maksud?"

Aku menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Orochimaru. Kau tahu nama itu?"

Aku terkesiap, tapi berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Tentu saja aku tahu guru Biologi yang sepertinya sangat terobsesi dengan ular itu. "Dia… dalangnya?"

Minato-sama berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Bisa ya, bisa juga tidak…"

Dan jawabannya betul-betul membuatku bingung. "Apakah dia sudah ditangkap?"

"Hampir…" ujar aniki, "… tapi tadi pagi saat polisi menggerebek tempat tinggalnya…"

"… dia sudah tidak bernyawa…" sambung Minato-sama.

"Eh?" hanya itu yang bisa kukeluarkan.

"Dua tembakan di tubuhnya, dan salah satunya tepat menembus tengkoraknya. Tepatnya… dia dibunuh…"

Mata onyxku semakin melebar. "Siapa…"

"Sepertinya, orang yang mengutusnya memutuskan kalau dia tidak melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, maka dia 'dibebastugaskan'." Aniki sepertinya bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Ino?"

Aniki menggelengkan kepala. "Dia hanya berniat menggunakan Orochimaru untuk menghancurkan Tuan Muda, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau Orochimaru punya maksud lain…"

"Gadis itu hanya digunakan oleh Orochimaru sebagai batu loncatan saja, sebagai alasan baginya untuk memulai tugasnya," jelas aniki, "… dan orang yang ada di belakang semua ini… 'dia' licin."

"Maksud…"

"Sudah hampir 13 tahun 'dia' menghilang, kebanyakan mengira 'dia' sudah mati. Tapi, kejadian kali ini jelas membuktikan bahwa 'dia' masih eksis di dunia ini. Di Konoha."

Aku masih terus memandang aniki yang tampaknya masih belum selesai dengan penjelasannya.

"Ingat pistol 9mm yang digunakan Kabuto? Well… tanda awan merah yang diukir di gagang pistol itu… hanya 'dia' yang mungkin memilikinya…"

"Intinya, Sasuke…" Minato-sama menyambung, "… aku minta kamu untuk memperketat pengawasanmu terhadap Naruto. Jangan biarkan dia berkeliaran sendiri. Aku juga sebisa mungkin akan menambah penjagaan di sekitar rumah dan sekolah."

"Tapi… sebenarnya siapa 'dia' yang kalian maksud?"

Keduanya terdiam dan kembali bertukar pandang.

"Pein dan Akatsuki…" aniki memandang tajam kepadaku, "… they're back…"

Well… sepertinya tugasku akan semakin berat sekarang…

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Cha's Note:

Satu chapter selesai…

Alurnya kecepetan nggak?

Cha ingin cepet sampai klimaksnya nih…

Review key??!

Gimme Support…

Review Reply:

# 5 Sekawan: Nggak apa-apa. Nggak login, yang penting review, hehehe… XD Si Kabuto canggih ya bawa pistol segala… tadinya malah mau di bikin bawa AK-47 –digetok-.

# : Udah liat kan Sasu mati atau nggak… Lemon mah tungguin di fict Cha yang lain atuh… Cha udah sekuat hati, jiwa, dan raga menahan keinginan untuk naikin ratenya ke M, jangan goyahkan tekadku… -lebay-

# D1aNdr4_g0n: Huhu… kurang ya… Cha kurang bisa bikin scene pertarungan kaya kemarin sih… tu yang pertama kali… Makasih ucapannya… Belum Cha bales commentnya, masih males buka FS… Cha jadi tambah tua nih… T.T

# Nazuki. Rinchan: Naruto itu selalu bikin iman orang lain turun sih… Nih Chap selanjutnya. Udah dapet jawabannya kan…

# BrunoNadhgravanoMemangSableng~: sama… Cha juga kalo udah sekarat pulsa males banget login…Jadi intinya… Naruto sama Sasuke sama-sama bego ya? Hm… -ngangguk-ngangguk nggak jelas-

# Chiaki Megumi: "Yay! Udah di ripiu, baca dulu ah…" semenit kemudian… "Cha benci Sasu gara-gara ada dia Naru nggak bisa ama Sai!" –dihajar-. Sembuh kan Sasunya… Cha masih bae hati ternyata. Megu… fict Cha ini nggak tamat-tamat, padahal yang punya Megu udah tamat… T.T

# Lovely Lucifer: Dipikir lagi, kenapa Cha ngluarin Sasuke di saat-saat kritis ya? Padahal kalau dikeluarin lebih lama dikit, kayaknya nasibnya Naru… -dichidori Sasuke-

# Chiba Asuka: Nggak apa-apa lewat PM juga… yang penting review… -rakus review nih-

Thanks for all reviewers:

5 sekawan, Niero-SilvaUchiSa, Sefa-sama, Deeandra Hihara, D1aNdr4_ g0n, Nazuki. Rinchan, BrunoNadhGravano, Chiaki Megumi, yue asahi, lovely lucifer, Akasuna no Azura.

With Love

_Charlotte.d'Cauchemar_


End file.
